


Sztuka

by Jimmor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Art, Bisexual Dean, Dancer Dean, F/F, F/M, Human Castiel, Photography, Romance, Supernatural Elements, bo tak, ból
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmor/pseuds/Jimmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwóch ludzi, którzy dla siebie są wzajemną inspiracją do tworzenia. Dwóch artystów, którzy mówią swoim własnym odmiennym językiem. Jeden przemawia tańcem, drugi zaś fotografią. Każdy spogląda na szczegóły, na które zwyczajni ludzie nie spoglądają. Czy krótka znajomość przerodzi się w coś więcej? Co tak naprawdę myślą ich żony i do czego doprowadzi ta znajomość? Przyznanie się do błędów jest trudne, jednak jeszcze trudniejsze jest przyznanie się przed samym sobą do tego - co tak naprawdę zdarzyło się tamtej nocy.<br/>Miłego czytania! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział I

**OBECNIE**

\- Sukinsyny! - Zdenerwowanie Deana sięgnęło szczytu. Gwałtownie wstał z kanapy i popatrzył przez okno. - Paparazzi, oczywiście - burknął i przetarł twarz dłonią. Widząc pytające miny przyjaciół i żony, podał im telefon, na którym włączył artykuł prasowy.

 **„Z ostatniej chwili! Znani artyści w namiętnym romansie!"** \- wyszeptał Castiel, spoglądając przez ramię Meg. - Soczysty pocałunek dwóch sławnych artystów! Czy ich żony już wiedzą? Co to za bzdury do cholery?!

\- Gdybyś nie był moim mężem, już dawno twierdziłabym, że jesteście parą - wtrąciła Lisa, całując Deana w usta. - Uspokójcie się, nie ma sensu się denerwować. To tylko paparazzi. Żerują na wszystkim, pragną sensacji, a co jest lepsze od zrobienia z żonatych facetów, pary gejów?

Castiel westchnął i podszedł do okna. Tłum paparazzi tylko czekał, aż któreś z nich wyjdzie z domu. **„Trzeba zasłonić żaluzje"** \- powiedział i zostawił całą trójkę w salonie, a sam udał się do pracowni, w której trzymał wszystkie swoje zdjęcia. Cały czas pracował nad Deanem, więc to jego zdjęcia pokrywały większość ścian i półek. Klucz do pracowni miał tylko on oraz Dean. Sam miał pewne obawy przez pokazaniem prac swojej żonie czy Lisie. Niektóre ze zdjęć były... cóż... nagie. 

Podszedł do szuflady i wyjął swoje ulubione zdjęcie, które wiązało się z cudownym wspomnieniami. Apartament na Manhattanie, trzydzieste piętro, przeszklona sypialnia i Dean tańczący wśród widoku plaży. Uwielbiał to zdjęcie z kilku powodów. Przede wszystkim było wolne. Deana nie opinały żadne zbędne ubrania, prócz bokserek oczywiście. Widać było każdy naprężony mięsień, który ukazywał trud, który musi wytrzymać ciało tancerza. Tło było dopełnieniem, nie dominowało, a było swoistym dopełnieniem. Doskonale pamiętał okoliczności wyjazdu jak i cały jego przebieg. Wspólne spania w jednym łóżku, za dużo alkoholu, którego skutkiem był taniec z różnymi dziwnymi sytuacjami... Pamiętał to aż za dobrze... Stał oparty o biurko i wpatrywał się w fotografie. Wspominał chwilę, które spędził wraz ze swoim przyjacielem. Dreszcze przeszyły jego ciało, gdy poczuł na szyi czyjś oddech.

\- Uwielbiam to zdjęcie - szepnął Dean, po czym podszedł do szuflady i zaczął czegoś szukać. - Choć to zdecydowanie jest moim faworytem.

\- Przecież to jestem ja.

\- Dokładnie - uśmiechnął się i schował zdjęcie do kieszeni spodni.

\- Dean... Czy my kiedykolwiek zachowywaliśmy się jak para?

Po tym pytaniu nastała długa cisza. W ich głowach przeplatało się masę wspomnień, które zdecydowanie należały do tych intymnych. Kilka razy otarli się o pocałunek, wiele nocy spędzili w jednym łóżku, a gdy wypili zbyt dużo, obmacywali się tańcząc lub wypowiadali słowa, których nigdy nie powinny zostać głośno wypowiedziane. Castiel zdał sobie sprawę, że to pytanie jest bardzo nie na miejscu oraz, że ich domniemany romans nie jest bezpodstawnym oskarżeniem. Wolał jednak stać w milczeniu i czekać na jakiś krok Deana. Jednak ten stał w milczeniu wpatrując się w jego twarz. W końcu drgnął i przerwał cisze.

\- Wiesz co... - podrapał się po szyi. - Powinniśmy zejść na dół, dziewczyny się będą zastanawiać co tu robimy - dodał, cofając się o krok.

Chciał jak najszybciej opuścić ten pokój i wyprzeć każde intymne wspomnienie z Castielem. Przecież miał piękną i kochającą go żonę. Sam ją bardzo kochał, to była bzdura, że on i Cas mogliby być parą. Są bliskimi przyjaciółmi i nic więcej. Przyjaciółmi z kilkoma dziwnymi i zbyt intymnymi wspomnieniami, ale wciąż tylko przyjaciółmi. Przecież on sam nic do niego nie czuł... Nie mógł... nie powinien... A może jednak coś czuł, tylko chował to uczucie gdzieś głęboko w sobie? **„Nie, nie"** \- powtarzał sobie. Są przyjaciółmi. Tylko przyjaciółmi... ze swoimi nagimi zdjęciami, ale wciąż _TYLKO_ przyjaciółmi.

\- Przyjaciółmi - powtórzył jak mantrę.

\- Co takiego?

\- Nic, nic, chodźmy - powiedział i złapał się za kieszeń, do której wcześniej schował zdjęcie.


	2. Rozdział II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miłego czytania! :)

Wszystko zaczęło się od pomysłu, na który wpadł czytając artykuł o festiwalach z kolorami holi. Wiedział, że ruch i codzienność będą jego nowym tematem wystawy, a kolory holi odegrają w niej ważną rolę. Potrzebował tylko modela, który będzie mu na wyłączność.  Na swoich zdjęciach chciał uwiecznić zarówno kobietę jak i mężczyznę, jednak to ten drugi miał odgrywać kluczową rolę w wystawię. Poszukiwanie idealnego kandydata trwały trzy tygodnie, a on sam znalazł się niespodziewanie. Pewnego wieczoru Castiel wraz ze swoją żoną Meg, wybrał się na pokaz tańca, który odbywał się w okolicy. Już pierwsi tancerze zrobili ogromne wrażenie na publiczności, lecz z chwilą gdy zabrzmiały nuty **„El tango de Roxanne"** , Castiel wtopił się w fotel i z wpół otwartymi ustami oglądał przedstawienie.  Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że znalazł idealne osoby do swojej nowej wystawy. Główna para wyrwała na nim ogromne wrażenie, lecz to tancerze przykuł uwagę Castiela na tyle, że nie mógł od niego oderwać wzroku. Nigdy nie sądził, że podejmie współpracę z innym artystą, wiedział jak bardzo trudne może to być, ze względu na różne postrzeganie świata. Jednak nie to było teraz ważne, za wszelką cenę musiał skontaktować się z głównym tancerzem. Po przedstawieniu bez problemu skontaktował się z agentem głównego tancerza i umówił się na spotkanie. Długo nie musiał czekać, bo spotkali się godzinę po pokazie, w pobliskiej restauracji.

\- Castiel Novak - przedstawił się i uścisnął mu dłoń.

\- Dean Winchester, a to moja żona Lisa. Pan jest twórcą tej słynnej wystawy **„Kwadraty"**?

\- Castiel. Proszę mówić mi po imieniu. Tak. Skoro mnie znacie, to chyba nie muszę nic więcej o sobie mówić?

\- Na czym miałaby polecać nasza współpraca?

\- Będzie to długa droga i nie obiecuje, że nie będzie trwała dwadzieścia-cztery godziny przez kilka dni w tygodniu, dlatego potrzebuje okresu, gdzie będziesz miał mniej spektaklów, a ty Liso mniej pracy.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że i ja będę w tym uczestniczyć? -  wtrąciła cicho. Nigdy nie sądziła, że będzie dla kogoś pozować. 

\- Tak. Pytanie tylko czy chcecie, czy możecie, czy mam szukać kogoś innego. Nie będę ukrywać i nie mówię tego, by wywrzeć na was presje, jednak jesteście idealnymi kandydatami do mojej wizji.

\- Odezwiemy się.

 

* * *

 

Castiel w niepewności tkwił raptem trzy dni. Dostał krótkiego sms-a o treści **„Zgadzamy się"** i tak zaczęła się współpraca. Media huczały przez paprazzi, które przyłapało Castiela z Deanem. Masa nagłówków i pytań czy szykuje się kolejna niepowtarzalna sesja. Czy połączone siły dwóch wspaniałych artystów stworzą coś co przejdzie do historii, coś co podbije świat. Wszyscy byli tego ciekaw i wywierali presję na Castielu, jednak ten się nie przejmował. Odizolował się od całego hałasu i robił swoje.  
Pierwsze zdjęcia wykonał z Lisą, która jak się okazała była znajomą Meg z czasów studiów, a ich przyjaźń na nowo się odnowiła. Kiedy zaczął pracować z Deanem, ten był zachwycony jego _sztuką_.

\- Są przepiękne. Ile w nich pasji i zaangażowania. Dostrzegasz nawet najmniejsze detale, które upamiętniasz na swoich fotografiach. Cudo. 

\- To w detalach tkwi piękno. Chcę ukazać jak twoje ciało reaguje na wysiłek, ile pracy musisz włożyć w to co robisz. Pragnę obnażyć taniec przed całym świętem, wydobyć z niego jeszcze większe piękno, jednocześnie ukazując ile trudne trzeba by je stworzyć.

Po wielu dniach spędzonych w plenerze jak i w studiu tanecznym, przenieśli się do studia Castiela, które mieściło się w jego mieszkaniu. Tak właśnie zaczęła się krótka, lecz dziwna i burzliwa znajomość dwójki artystów, a zdjęć mieli bardzo niewiele. 

 

* * *

 

\- Jaka jest twoja koncepcja?

\- Po prostu tańcz.

\- Nic więcej?

\- Możesz się rozebrać - zaśmiał się i wyjął kolory holi.

\- Dobrze.

Pracowali ze sobą od miesiąca, kilka razy przez dobre dni, lecz Castiel zdziwił się, że Dean bez przeszkód chciał wykonać jego wizje. Mówił to w żartach, co nie oznaczało, że w swojej wizji nie miał prawie nagiego Deana, lecz Dean wziął to dosłownie i stanął przed nim w samych bokserkach.

- **"Chcę ukazać trud, który musi przejść ciało, by stworzyć to piękno"** \- zacytował Castiela, szczerząc się przy tym jak małe dziecko. - Nie sądzisz, że lepszy efekt będzie, gdy moje ciało będzie wolne?

\- Myślałem nad tym, lecz nigdy cię o to nie prosiłem. Nie znamy się zbyt dobrze.

\- Myślę, że przyszedł czas na poznanie się. Jeśli mamy stworzyć _sztukę_ musimy się lepiej poznać, chcę poznać twoją wizję, całą wizję. Chcę wejść w twój umysł i widzieć to co ty widzisz.

\- Ubierz się - powiedział i odłożył aparat. Z szuflady wyjął swój notatnik i podał go Deanowi, po czym usiadł wygodnie na pufie i zaczął opowiadać. Opowiedział o swoim spotkaniu z Meg, jak zaczęło się ich uczucie i jaką rolę odegrała w jego karierze. Dopiero po tych szczegółach opowiedział o swojej wizji i kazał otworzyć notatnik. Jego pomysły zakładały nagie sesję, o czym nie mówiło mu się łatwo, lecz Dean po prostu słuchał, nie odzywał się, nie panikował. Słuchał. Kiedy Castiel skończył sam opowiedział o swoim życiu, o początkach, o małżeństwie i tańcu. Kończąc otworzył ponownie notatnik i zamyślił się na dłuższą chwilę.

\- Podoba mi się - powiedział krótko. Zabrał aparat i podał Castielowi, który mocno zdziwił się taką reakcją.

\- Zgadza się? - Castiel nie ukrywał swojego zdziwienia. Wystawa pójdzie w świat, wszyscy będą oglądać jego ciało, nie mówiąc, że i on będzie to robił.

\- Tak. Podoba mi się. To twoja _sztuka_ w której uczestniczę, jeśli taka jest twoja wizja to się do niej dostosuje.

\- Większość ludzi powiedziałoby, że zwariowałem lub odmówiłoby, więc skąd u ciebie takie pozytywne uczucia? Dlaczego to robisz?

\- Zainspirowałeś mnie, poruszyłeś. Pokazałeś mi, że nie tylko robię coś co kocham, lecz tworzę... tworzę _sztukę_. Nigdy tak na to nie patrzyłem, zawsze była to dla mnie forma rozrywki, którą ludzie lubią oglądać. Pokazałeś mi coś innego, coś pięknego.

Po tych słowach zrzucił z siebie szlafrok i zaczął się rozciągać. Castiel obserwując z jaką precyzją to robił, złapał za aparat i nie przeszkadzając mu, zrobił kilka zdjęć z ukrycia. Popatrzył na wyświetlacz aparatu i uśmiechnął się do siebie. To było to. Dean i naturalne środowisko. Dean niemający o niczym pojęcia. Tak... to było to. Widząc, że Dean powoli kończy, zaczął rozsypywać holi po parkiecie. 

\- Coś czuję, że będziesz musiał udostępnić mi prysznic.

\- W ostateczności możesz tak wyjść na ulice, jestem ciekaw jutrzejszych nagłówków gazet.

\- Może jeszcze bez ubrania?

\- Skoro tak bardzo chcesz... dobra, dobra. Tańcz.

Już pierwsze nuty muzyki sprawiły, że Castiel dostał gęsiej skórki. Nie miał pojęcia co tym razem zatańczy Dean, lecz wiedział, że będzie to coś niesamowitego. Nie mylił się. Ciało Deana poruszało się z wielką precyzją. Nogi rozsypywały proszek, a ręce próbowały przedostać się przez chmurę holi, która tworzyła się po pomieszczaniu. Każda nuta była swoistym poleceniem dla ciała. Dean ruszał się hipnotyzująco, nawet jego włosy współpracowały z muzyką. To nie był pierwszy raz kiedy Castiel widział jak Dean tańczy, lecz za każdym kolejnym coraz trudniej było mu się otrząsnąć i wykonać swoją pracę. Taniec Deana go onieśmielał. Sprawiał, że zapominał co tak właściwie robił, a zaczynał odczytywać to co chciało powiedzieć ciało, które komponowało się z delikatnymi nutami muzyki. Kiedy muzyka dobiegła końca, Dean złapał za butelkę wody i zabrał kilka łyków. 

\- Powiedz, że coś wyszło - wydyszał, przeczesując sobie włosy. 

Długo nie dostawał odpowiedzi, ponieważ Castiel stał i wpatrywał się w ekran aparatu. Obracał aparatem na każdą możliwą stronę, po czym uśmiechnął się do Deana.

\- Wyszło. Zmienię oświetlenie i zrobimy rundę drugą.

Po skończonej sesji Dean udał się do łazienki, a Cas zaczął sprzątać studio, które było w proszku. Kiedy skończył zszedł do salonu, gdzie wyświetlił zdjęcia na telewizorze. Widząc udane rezultaty, odetchnął z ulgą. Zdjęcia się udały, wyglądały lepiej niż sam tego oczekiwał. Dean w masie kolorów, skaczący i wykonujący rozmaite figury, wiele szczegółów, różnych kadrów czy ujęć, tak... zdecydowanie przerósł sam siebie. Była to trudna sesja, chmura zrobiona z kolorów holi i ciągły ruch Deana nie ułatwiały tej sesji. Ze wszystkich zdjęć miał jedno ulubione. Przedstawiało ono Deana, rozciągającego się po tańcu. Cały w kolorach, a mimo wszystkie jego zielone tęczówki odznaczały się na zdjęciu niesamowicie. Zdjęcie było naturalne, bez żadnej presji związanej z tym, że Cas je robi. O to w tym wszystkim chodziło. Dean nie powinien czuć presji, a jego mózg nie powinien rejestrował tego, że Castiel stoi z aparatem i śledzi jego ruchy.

\- Ekhm - odchrząknął. - Pożyczysz mi jakieś ubrania?

\- Co preferujesz?

\- Coś w czym wygodnie będzie się spało - zaśmiał się i przeczesał mokre słowy dłonią. - Och daj spokój mamy dwudziestą czwartą, nie mam zamiaru przekomarzać się do domu - dodał, widząc pytającą minę Castiela.

\- Straciłem poczucie czasu. Jasne. Zaraz ci coś przyniosę. - Po tych słowach udał się do sypialni i wrócił po kilku minutach z ubraniem i pościelą.

\- Pokażesz więcej? - Zapytał Dean, wskazując na telewizor.

Castiel doskonale wiedział, że pokazując mu zdjęcia z ukrycia nie będzie już magi, dlatego sprytnie je omijał i pokazywał tylko te zrobione podczas tańca.

\- Są dobre, naprawdę dobre.

Castiel po tych słowach odłączył aparat od telewizora, pokazał Deanowi pilota i sam udał się do sypialni. Był bardzo zmęczony, zeszłej nocy nie spał zbyt wiele, a kilka godzin z aparatem robi swoje. Przebrał się i położył się spać. Wstał około szóstek i wpół żywy udał się do kuchni, gdzie napił się szklanki wody. Już chciał usiąść na kanapie, gdy przypomniał sobie, że ma gościa. Widok Deana go zaskoczył. Głowę miał wtuloną między poduszki, włosy opadały mu na powieki, a koc okrywał go tylko w pasie, ukazując umięśniona klatkę piersiową. Coś tak prostego wywołało w nim uśmiech na twarzy, dlatego zabrał aparat i zrobił Deanowi zdjęcie, po czym ponownie udał się do sypialni, gdzie usnął na kolejne dwie godziny. Obudził go bardzo przyjemny zapach dobiegający z kuchni. Udał się i omal nie potknął się o własne nogi, gdy zobaczył gotującego Deana, który był w samych bokserkach.

\- Stwierdziłem, że i ty będziesz miał ochotę. - Wskazał na talerz, po czym usiadł, by zjeść omleta z warzywami. Castiel bez słowa poszedł w ślady towarzysza i spróbował przygotowanego omleta.

\- Mmm... jest niesamowity. Możesz tu ze mną zamieszkać - wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami.

\- Dostajesz orgazmu jedząc tego omleta. Dla takiego widoku mogę się poświęcić i tu zamieszkać. 

\- Och daj spokój. Ten omlet w każdym wywoła jedzeniowy orgazm.

\- Cześć Ca... chłopaki. - Meg spojrzała pytająco na Castiela, który rozkoszował się omletem.

\- Przepraszam Meg, późno skończyliśmy i już nie miałem siły wracać.

\- Nie ma problemu, mogę spróbować?

\- Oczywiście, ale uważaj, bo możesz dostać orgazmu, tak przynajmniej twierdzi Dean.

\- Właśnie siedzę obok męża, który dostał orgazmu przez omlet, naprzeciwko mnie stoi przystojniak bez koszuli, który ugotował coś tak dobrego. Czy ja śnie? Castiel ucz się od niego.

\- Odpowiedziałbym coś, ale ten omlet jest zbyt dobry.

Dean zaśmiał się łagodnie i zostawił małżeństwo w kuchni, sam poszedł się umyć i przebrać. Kiedy wrócił zobaczył, że Castiel pokazuję zdjęcia, więc szybko się pożegnał i wyszedł. Nie chciał słyszeć komentarzy Meg, jeszcze nie teraz.

\- Muszę przyznać, że ty to masz cudowną pracę. Oglądasz takich przystojniaków i jeszcze robisz im zdjęcia. Pozazdrościć - powiedziała, gdy Dean opuścił mieszkanie.

\- Meg? - popatrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami - O czym ty do cholery mówisz?

\- Myślisz, że nie wiem o twoich zapędach homoseksualnych mój ty jednorożcu.

Studia, tona alkoholu, impreza w gejowskim klubie i przystojny brunet. **„Kurwa"** pomyślał Cas i oparł czoło o podłokietnik kanapy.

\- Cśś... - poklepała go po ramieniu. - Spokojnie, to tak musiało się skończyć.


	3. Rozdział III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedykuje to cudownemu panu, który sprawił, że rozdział pojawił się dziś, a nie za kolejne dwa tygodnie. Pożyczył sprzęt, wrzeszczał i nie odstąpił na krok, puki nie napisałam ostatniego zdania. Także ogromne podziękowania dla niego, że zaufał mi i powierzył swojego laptopa :D

**„Ach!"** \- głośny i ochrypły jęk wydobył się z usta Castiela, gdy pod swoimi plecami poczuł zimną i chropowatą powierzchnie, a na swojej szyi miękkie usta mężczyzny. Niezdarnie próbował odpiąć pasek spodni szatyna, jednak wychodziło mu to fatalnie. Mężczyzna całował wyśmienicie, przez co ręce Castiela drżały coraz bardziej z każdym kolejnym pocałunkiem. Szatyn, którego umienia nie znał, przejął kontrolę i zsunął się na ziemie, gdzie zaczął powoli ściągać spodnie Casa. Robił to wolno podrażniając uwydatnioną wypukłość, przez co niebieskooki wiercił się niezmiernie.

\- Jake – wyszeptał, spoglądając w oczy Castiela.

\- Castiel – powiedział i podniósł go do góry, kierując jego twarz na swoją szyję. Zsunął lekko spodnie Jake'a i wplótł ręce w jego włosy, całując go w usta, żuchwę i szyję. Uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał delikatne pomruki zadowolenia. Wyjął z kieszeni prezerwatywę i wsunął do zębów, czekając na ruch Jake, który szybko rozpiął jego guziki i zaczął całować go po torsie. Doszło do jeszcze kilku namiętnych pocałunków i szarpnięć, aż wreszcie Castiel założył prezerwatywę na obrzmiały już członek Jake'a i przygryzł mu dolną wargę. Ten w odpowiedzi podniósł bruneta, który szybko objął go nogami w pasie. Ssąc delikatnie jego szyję, wykonywał delikatne, a potem coraz szybsze ruchy bioder. Castiel wplótł ręce w jego włosy i szarpał za nie, gdy pchnięcia stawały się coraz mocniejsze.

\- O taaak! - krzyknął kiedy doszedł, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Jake'a.

 

* * *

 

\- Było dobrze?

\- Wspaniale.

\- Podobało ci się?

\- Tak.

\- Był przystojny? - Meg torpedowała pytaniami, a Castiel odpowiadał bez zastanowienia. Dopiero, gdy doszło do pytania, czy chciałby to powtórzyć, zawahał się na moment, lecz jego odpowiedź była przecząca. Castiel bał się o to, że z ust Meg padnie pytanie **„Zrobiłbyś to z Deanem?"**. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego bał się tego pytania. Dean był przystojnym mężczyzną, podobnie jak Jake, lecz poza fizycznym popędem nic w tym więcej nie było. Był szczęśliwi w swoim małżeństwie, nie szukał przygód na jedną noc, czy seksu na tyłach baru.  
Przez następne dwia dni, Castiel przebywał w Nowym Jorku na Brooklynie, gdzie odbywała się wystawa jego przyjaciela Balthazarem. Mężczyźni poznali się w kawiarni, gdzie Castiel siedział wpatrzony w ekran aparatu przed dobre piętnaście minut, co Balthazara bardzo zainteresowało. Szybko się zaprzyjaźnili. Fotografowali całkowicie inne rzeczy, lecz rozumieli się bez słów. Niestety praca fotografa nie pozwalała im na częste spotkania, więc postanowili, że cokolwiek by się zdarzyło zawsze, ale to zawsze będą widzieć się na wystawie jednego z nich.  
Po skończonej wystawię Castiel udał się do pobliskiej kawiarni, wcześniej informując Balthazara o swoim planie. Nie chciał przeszkadzać mu na wystawie, w końcu to Balthazar był gwiazdą, do której szły tłumy. 

\- To było niesamowite – powiedział Cas, po przywitaniu i zawołał kelnera.

\- Dość o mojej pracy mów co się u ciebie dzieje. Media huczą o nowym projekcie, to prawda?

\- Widzę, że wieści nawet do ciebie dotrą – uśmiechnął się i zaczął opowiadać o Deanie.

\- Z przyjemnością będę chciał poznać twoją nową muzę, mam nadzieję, że go zabierzesz ze sobą.

\- Gdzie?

\- Na pokaz. Cas... proszę cię, nie mów, że zapomniałeś. Za dwa tygodnie jest konferencja fotografów na Manhattanie.

\- Kurwa – przeklną pod nosem i upił łyk kawy. - Odezwę się w piątek czy z nim przyjadę.

\- Do piątku masz czas, inaczej wszystko przepadnie.

**OBECNIE**

Widział. Oko fotografa potrafi wyłapywać wiele detali, a jeśli chodzi o Castiela to potrafi wyłapać nawet najmniejsze gesty Deana. Właśnie dlatego widział. Widział chowanie fotografii, a potem dziwne zachowanie połączone z dotknięciem fotografii. Czy to coś znaczyło? Gdzieś w sobie czuł, że to wszystko nie skończy się dobrze, dlatego nie pytał. Mieli już za dużo kłopotów, a wystawa nie była jeszcze skończona.

\- Co robimy? - zapytał Castiel, ponownie wpatrując się w okno. Miał ogromną chęć wyjścia do paparazzi i wypowiedzenia kilku słów, czy pokazania środkowego palca. Wiedział jednak, że to może przysporzyć więcej problemów.

\- Czy tylko ja mam ochotę rozwalić im te aparaty? Bez obrazy Cas.

\- Nie tylko ty Liso - burknął Dean, siadając na fotelu.

\- Trzeba to dobrze rozegrać. Swoją drogą taki rozgłos będzie dla wystawy bardzo pomocny.

\- Lisa ma rację. Najlepiej unikajcie ich jak ognia. Nie wdawajcie się w żadne wywiady i uważajcie na ludzi, bo teraz nawet przyjaciel może stać się wrogiem i kablem. Róbcie swoje, skończcie wystawę. Potem przyjdzie czas na tłumaczenia, jeśli cała sprawa nie ucichnie. Znudzi im się, ludzie przecież cię znają Cas. Jesteśmy małżeństwem dobrych kilka lat, to samo tyczy się was Dean. W końcu przestanie to być sensacją, bo ludzie zrozumieją, że to tylko plotka. Myślę, że możecie podziękować paparazzi, bo ludzie będą chcieli zobaczyć tę wystawę jeszcze bardziej. - Meg zawsze umiała uspokoić innych i podać im odpowiednie rozwiązanie. - Jesteśmy już spóźnione do spa, więc błagam was nie zróbcie niczego głupiego – dodała. udając się z Lisą do drzwi.

Kiedy dziewczyny wyszły, Castiel rzucił się na kanapę i przykrył twarz poduszką. **„Jesteśmy skończeni"** , burknął przez grubą poduszkę. Nie słysząc żadnej odpowiedzi, ściągnął poduszkę z twarzy, wstał z kanapy i udał się do studia. Miał przeczucie, że to właśnie tam znajdzie Deana. Nie mylił się. Dean siedział na pufie w studiu i przyglądał się zdjęciom, które wisiały na ścianie.

\- Jesteśmy skończeni.

\- Stwierdzasz to po zdjęciach? Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? - Uważał identycznie, jednak chciał by choć jeden z nich był dobrej myśli.

\- Popatrz tylko na te zdjęcia, na niektórych jestem nagi.

\- Wspaniała dedukcja Sherlocku, wnioskowałeś to po zdjęciach, czy wyczytałeś z moich ust?

\- Nie o to chodzi – burknął. - Jestem NAGI _,_ a skoro już jesteśmy podejrzewani o romans to co będzie, gdy zdjęcia pójdą w świat? Zdjęcia ukazują intymność, nie trzeba być Sherlockiem by zrozumieć jak praca musiała wyglądać. Jest wiele zdjęć, które ukazują mnie w łóżku, a obok mnie materac zgina się w kształt drugiego człowieka. Nie każdy jest jak Balthazar i wie, że jesteśmy po prostu przyjaciółmi, właśnie takie detale sprawią, że zamiast ucichnąć zrobi się jeszcze większa burza.

\- Dlaczego schowałeś to zdjęcie? - Castiel nie wytrzymał, musiał o to zapytać.

Dean popatrzył na niego pytająco, po czym wyjął fotografię z tylnej kieszeni i wstał podchodząc do okna.

\- Nie wiem.

Nastała długa cisza, Castiel usiadł pod ścianą i wpatrywał się w zdjęcia. Z każdym zdjęciem łączyło się jakieś wspomnienie. Czasem przypominało o wielu godzinach ciężkiej pracy, a czasem przyprawiało o uśmiech, jak zdjęcie Deana, który po raz pierwszy nocował u niego. Każde zdjęcie miało swoją historię, przemawiało własnym językiem i ukazywało etapy pracy, oraz ich znajomości.

\- Ja wiem... - powiedział szeptem. Wstał i podszedł do Deana ,patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. - Pamiętasz noc na Manhattanie, gdy się upiliśmy? Zaczęło się dużo wcześniej, już od twojego pierwszego nocowania tu. Wszystko gdzieś w sobie kumulowaliśmy, ukrywaliśmy... aż wreszcie to eksplodowało na Manhattanie. Potem gdyby nigdy nic wróciliśmy i zapomnieliśmy. Zóż teoretycznie. Praktycznie i ja, i ty pamiętamy te noc bardzo dobrze. W myślach próbujemy się usprawiedliwić, wmówić sobie **„To alkohol"** , w końcu słowo powiedziane milion razy, stanie się się dla nas prawdą. - Skończył i pociągnął Deana w głąb pomieszczenia.  
Popatrzył mu jeszcze raz głęboko w oczy, jednak nic nie powiedział. Stał i czekał, co zrobi Dean, lecz ten się nie ruszał. Rozchylił lekko usta, lecz żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wydobył. Po ponownej próbie Castiel popchnął Deana na ścianę i złożył na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Odsunął się na krok i już miał odejść, kiedy Dean złapał go za koszulę i ponownie przyciągnął do swoich ust. Pogłębił pocałunek, a kiedy oderwał się od Castiela, przejechał kciukiem po jego ustach. Uśmiechnął się lekko i udał się w kierunku drzwi. 

\- Znów to robimy?

\- Nie... – urwał. Wręczył mu zdjęcie, pogłaskał po policzku i wyszedł, pozostawiając zmieszanego Castiala.

Zanim Castiel wrócił na ziemie, minęło kilka chwil. Drżącą dłonią dotknął swojego policzka, a potem spojrzał na fotografię, którą wręczył mu Dean.

\- Nie! - krzyknął i podbiegł do okna, jednak Deana już nie było. Zabrał telefon i wykręcił z pamięci numer. Kiedy odezwała się poczta głosowa, opadł z hukiem na  
ziemie.

\- NIE!! - powtórzył, a po jego policzku spłynęła pojedyncza zła, którą spadła na pomiętą już fotografię.


	4. Rozdział IV

Dean lubił mieć wolne, ba! Wręcz to uwielbiał. Ostatnio nie dostawali żadnych dobrych ofert odnośnie pokazów, więc miał spokój. Castiel był na Brooklynie, więc i sprawy wystawy były na urlopie. Cieszył się z tego. Mógł wreszcie zabrać Lise na dobrą kolację czy pójść na koncert. Odkąd przyjaźń jej i Lisy wróciła, a on sam był zajęty wystawą, nie mieli zbyt dużej ilości czasu do spędzania czasu razem.

 - Dzwonili z banku, bardzo pilna sprawa.

 - Uciekaj, widzimy się później.

Lisa jako szef banku miała wiele spraw na głowie. Zawsze dzwonili do niej jako pierwszej, nawet o najdrobniejsze sprawy, dlatego Dean był przyzwyczajony. Koncert zespołu Riverside był niesamowity, nawet ścisk zbytnio nie przeszkadzał, powodował jednak to, że Dean od razu wszedł do łazienki by się odświeżyć. Uwielbiał ten zespół, każdy koncert względem publiczności wyglądał tak samo, ogromny ścisk. Dobrze, że nie należał do małych osób, ponieważ stanowczo brakowałoby mu tlenu.

 - W łazience! - krzyknął, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś wszedł do mieszkania. Był cały w pianie, dlatego nie miał zamiaru wychodzić. Osoba posiadała klucz do mieszkania, dlatego był to ktoś kogo dobrze znał.

 - Cześć. Wybacz, że tak późno, ale sprawa jest dość pilna. - Nie wypadało wchodzić mu do łazienki, więc uchylił lekko drzwi.

 - Ach to ty Dean. Mów o co chodzi.

 - O wyjazd.

 - O co? - Szum wody zdecydowanie nie pomagał w zrozumieniu słów Castiela.

 - Wyjazd – powiedział głośniej.

 - Nie słyszę cię, wejdź.

Castiel niepewnie otworzył szerzej drzwi i wszedł do zaparowanej łazienki. Oparł się o drzwi i zaczął mówić o wyjeździe na Manhattan. Wyjazd miał się odbyć za 2 tygodnie, ale potwierdzenie uczestnictwa musiał wysłać już dziś.

 - Wydaje się ciekawą sprawą. Pojadę, tylko musimy coś zorganizować naszym pięknym żoną. Może spa?

 - Dobry pomysł. Mogę skorzystać z twojego laptopa?

 - Jasne, prawdopodobnie jest w pokoju tanecznym.

Zszedł na dół, potwierdził obecność, wysłała krótkiego sms do Meg, że wróci do godziny i zaczął przeglądać portale plotkarskie. Poczytał kłamstwa na temat swoich znajomych, co wprawiło go w dobry nastrój.

 - Plotki? - Dean doskonale wiedział jak wygląda osoba, która czyta portale plotkarskie. Zawsze ten sam uśmieszek i pewien błysk w oku, pomijając oczywiście wielkie skupienie na tym co czytał.

 - Taa... – odpowiedział, wpatrując się w ekran.

 - Też robię to co wieczór.

 - Czekaj... od kiedy nosisz okulary? - spytał, gdy wreszcie zauważył na jego nosie połyskujące szkła.

 - Od zawsze.

 - I nic nie powiedziałeś?! Wiem co z tobą zrobię.

 - Zapomniałem, że mam do czynienia z fotografem. Spisać ci swój cały życiorys?

 - Dziesięć stron rękopisu w zupełności wystarczą – wyszczerzył się zamykając ekran laptopa. - Dobra żartuje dwanaście.

 - I co do tego, frytki?

 - Nie, wymiary ciała.

 - Długość i grubość członka również?

Castiel nie wytrzymał, wybuchnął ogromnym śmiechem zasłaniając twarz dłońmi. Śmiejąc się wydawał delikatne chrumknięcie, jak mały prosiak, co mocno rozbawiło Deana.

 - Prosiak – rzucił na pożegnanie, po czym udał się do sypialni.

 

* * *

 

 **Dean:** "Czy kiedykolwiek zamienimy się rolami?"  
**Castiel:** "Będziesz miał ku temu okazję, muszę wyjść w teren, ale pod jednym warunkiem"  
**Dean:** "Jakim?"  
**Castiel:** "Łap metr i mierz swojego członka"  
**Dean:** "Zboczeniec"  
**Castiel:** "Przecież obiecałeś"  
**Castiel:** "Dobrze wiem, że przewróciłeś oczami"  
Trzy godziny później Dean znajdował się na Times Square. Za nim stał Castiel, który opierał swój podbródek o jego ramie, wydając mu ciche polecenia do ucha. Serce Deana biło znacznie szybciej, gdy słyszał delikatny głos Castiela.

 - Rozluźnij się, nie możesz być taki spięty. - Jego ręka powędrowała na klatkę piersiową Deana i spoczęła w okolicach serca. - Nie denerwuj się, oddychaj miarowo...spokojnie. To tylko zdjęcie, nie pokaz życia.

Zrobił kilka głębokich wdechów. Nie pomagała ręka Castiela na jego sercu, ani delikatny oddech na jego szyi.

 - Cas... mógłbyś...

 - Ach! Tak, oczywiście. Włącz naświetlanie i wykonaj delikatny obrót.

Dean czuł jak przeszywają go dreszcze, co prawda Cas zabrał rękę z piersi, jednak wciąż stał za jego plecami, tym razem znacznie bliżej niż poprzednio.

 - Spokojnie. Zobacz to moimi oczami. - Przysunął się do niego jeszcze bardziej i położył ręce na aparacie.

> Klik.  
>  Urwany oddech.  
>  Drżenie palców.  
>  Delikatny szept.  
>  Klik.  
>  Koniec. Zdjął ręce z aparatu i odwrócił się w stronę Castiela, uderzając swoim nosem o jego. Cofnął się o krok i spróbował uspokoić swój oddech.

 - Już po wszystkim. Teraz zobaczmy jak dobrze ci poszło. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdybyś nie urwał oddechu.

Zdjął aparat ze statywu, popatrzył w wyświetlacz i uśmiechnął się. Podał mu aparat do ręki i stanął tryumfalnie.

 - To zrobiłem ja...ja?

 - Tak. Nieźle jak na pierwszy raz.

Gdzieś w oddali szła mała dziewczynka, trzymająca kilka balonów. Nie byłoby w tym nic ciekawego, gdyby balony nie były kilka razy większe od niej, a ona sama ledwo je utrzymywała. Wydawało się jakby zaraz miała z nimi odlecieć. Dean złapał za aparat, przykucnął stabilnie na dwóch nogach i zrobił zdjęcia. Pech, a może i szczęście chciało, że jeden z balonów uciekł, a dziewczynka co sił próbowała go złapać, trzymając w drugiej rączce resztę balonów, które toczyły się po podłożu. Kącik ust Deana uniósł się lekko, gdy dziewczynka skoczyła po balona, a jakiś mężczyzna w tym samym momencie go złapał. Wskoczyła mu na ramiona i pocałowała w policzek. „Ojciec”, pomyślał Dean i wstał, uśmiechając się.

 - Po prostu musiałem. - Podał aparat Castielowi i odwrócił się w stronę, gdzie stała wcześniej dziewczynka.

 - Czyżby mój długi wywód i liczne uwagi, jak i próby powstawiania cię w idealnej pozycji nie poszły na marne? Świetna robota. Zdecydowanie powinieneś mieć częściej w ręku aparat.

 - Popatrzyłem twoimi oczami.

Dean nie musiał nic więcej mówić, te trzy słowa sprawiły, że Castiel poczuł ciepło przepływające od stóp, aż po czubek głowy. Tylko trzy słowa, a tak wiele znaczyły. Uśmiechnął się do niego szczerze i zaczął składać statyw.

 - Chyba mamy już wszystko. Teraz mi musisz to jakoś wynagrodzić

 - Na pewno nie dać ci wymiarów swojego członka! - zaśmiał się, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

 - Obiad w ostateczności wystarczy, zgłodniałem.

 

* * *

 

Wróciwszy do domu Meg zastała włączony telewizor z przypiętym aparatem i z ciekawości zaczęła przeglądać zdjęcia z sesji. Wiedziała, że jej mąż jest naprawdę dobry, ale oglądając te zdjęcia nie mogła wyjść z podziwu. Zdjęcia były idealne, zarysy mięśni, perspektywa, oświetlenie... Usta Meg co chwile otwierały się w geście zachwytu. W jej głowie było masę myśli, które sprawdzały się do jednego „Są rewelacyjne”. Kiedy miała już wyłączyć telewizor, trafiła na dwa dziwne zdjęcia. Jedno przedstawiało śpiącego Deana, a drugie... cóż... jego tyłek. W pierwszym zdjęciu nie było nic dziwnego, bardziej dziwiły ją okoliczności zrobienia zdjęcia. Po co Castielowi śpiący Dean? Zupełnie nie nadaje się do tematu sesji. Co do drugiego zdjęcia miała różne odczucia. Dobrze wiedziała, że jej mąż spogląda na tę część ciała u płci męskiej, lecz nigdy nie sądziła, że będzie robił temu zdjęcia. Normalnym jest oglądanie się za ciekawymi, ładnymi czy przystojnymi ludźmi, nigdy nie miała mu tego za złe, zdjęcia również. Po prostu zdziwiło ją to zdjęcie. Castiel był fotografem, wiedziała, że nie zrozumie jego wizji, dlatego nie wnikała w szczegóły. Udało się do kuchni, gdy zadzwonił telefon. Popatrzyła na wyświetlacz i odebrała.

 - Cześć Dean, Casa nie ma. Pojechał załatwiać formalności dotyczące wystawy. Powinien przyjechać za godzinę. Coś przekazać?

 - Cześć Meg, niech po prostu oddzwoni. Widzimy się jutro, paa!

Wcisnęła czerwoną słuchawkę, a jej oczom ukazała się rozmowa sms-owa między Deanem, a Castielem. Z czystej ciekawości przeczytała rozmowę. Zaniemówiła, gdy zobaczyła wątek o penisie Deana. Zaczęła się poważnie zastanawiać nad ich znajomością. Czy między nimi coś było? Coś więcej niż przyjaźń? Nie mogła tak tego zostawić, musiała wyostrzyć wzrok i słuch, by dowiedzieć się, czy między tą dwójką dzieje się coś więcej. Musiała. W końcu chodziło o jej męża, z którym planuje mieć dziecko.


	5. Rozdział V

„Trzynasta, pięknie”, pomyślał, wpatrując się w ekran telefonu. Przycisnął poduszkę do twarzy i jęknął głośno. Kac morderca czyli najgorszy z możliwych. Chwilę później usłyszał kroki zmierzające w jego kierunku, dlatego rzucił poduszką, która trafiła w Meg. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i uniosła szklankę wody wraz z aspiryną. Castiel nie mógł wymarzyć sobie idealniejszej żony. Próbował się podnieść, lecz równało się to z zawrotami głowy, dlatego przesunął się lekko w górę i złożył ręce jak do modlitwy. Meg doskonale zrozumiała ten gest, podeszła do niego pochyliła się i złożyła na jego czole delikatny pocałunek, po czym wręczyła mu wodę i aspirynę.

\- Idź się umyć, bo wieczorem będziesz spał na kanapie.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i powolnymi ruchami wstał z łóżka. Doczłapał się do łazienki i wziął orzeźwiający prysznic. Nie miał siły na jedzenie, mimo że doskonale wiedział, iż powinien coś zjeść. Czuł jednak, że gdy coś trafi do jego przełyku od razu będzie chciało się stamtąd wydostać. Wolał nie ryzykować, dlatego ponownie położył się na łóżku, tym razem włączając swojego laptopa. Sprawdził pocztę, najnowsze wieści ze świata, wiadomości, szperał jeszcze po internecie, dopóki nie usłyszał powiadomienia sms-a.

 **Dean:** ”Czemu mam na swoich dłoniach liczne rany?”

 **Castiel:** ”Również je mam. Chciałbym to wiedzieć, naprawdę. Pogadamy jutro, podpytaj Listę, zrobię to samo z Meg. Widzimy się jutro w studiu”

Zamruczał coś pod nosem i odstawił telefon na stolik. Do pokoju weszła Meg, która cieszyła się jak małe dziecko.

\- Chcą się spotkać! - krzyknęła, podskakując radośnie.

\- Kto? - Pomijając ostry ból głowy, spowodowany zbyt wysokimi dźwiękami, ciekawość wygrywała.

\- Z galerii! Chcą porozmawiać o szczegółach i ustalić budynek. Zgadzają się również na remont, jeśli będzie to koniecznie. Castiel czy ty to rozumiesz?! Wygraliśmy! - Podbiegła do niego i mocno się przytuliła. - Mamy to!

Castielowi troszkę zajęło zanim pojął co tak właściwie się stało, objął żonę jeszcze mocniej i aż krzyknął z radości.

\- Mamy to! - powtórzył z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

 

* * *

 

Około godziny dwudziestej, Castiel wraz z Meg czekali już w biurze dyrektora galerii. Po wstępnej rozmowie, zostali oprowadzeni po głównym budynku i zapewnieni, że mogą wybrać coś innego. Widocznie dyrektorowi bardzo zależało na przekonaniu Novaka do swojej galerii, dlatego posunąłby się nawet do remontu.

\- Myślę, że wschodnia część będzie idealnym miejscem. - Skomentował Cas, gdy ponownie znaleźli się w biurze, a na biurku leżały plany budynku. - Nie trzeba nic zmieniać. Boje się tylko, czy miejsca mi starczy, lecz to już jest moim problemem – uśmiechnął się szczerze do dyrektora.

\- Cudownie. Dekoratorki na kilka tygodni przed wystawą porozmawiają z tobą, jeśli będziesz potrzebować kilku subtelnych dekoracji.

\- Świetnie, przydadzą się, nie chcę by było za pusto.

\- W takim razie proszę o podpisanie dokumentów, a potem proszę o opowiedzenie mi swojej wizji z większymi szczegółami.

Castiel zaśmiał się i podpisał dokumenty. Usiadł na kanapie i zamyślił się na chwilkę, po czym opowiedział mu więcej szczegółów dotyczących wystawy. Kiedy Castiel rozmawiał, Meg wciąż oglądała galerię. Sprawdzała stan, parking, ilość miejsca, gdzie miałoby się odbyć otwarcie oraz dojazd, który był najważniejszym elementem. Meg jeszcze nie mówiła nic Castielowi, jednak wiele gwiazd zadeklarowało się, że pojawią się na premierze i poprosiły o przesłanie dokładnej daty. Kiedy skończyła udała się do gabinetu, by porozmawiać o rozmieszczeniu bufetu, stołów i mównicy na premierę wystawy. Wszystko już sobie rozpisała na planach budynku, które wcześniej otrzymała.

\- To cudowne, że tkwicie w tym razem – uśmiechnął się dyrektor, widząc jak Meg szybko potrafiła doprowadzić miejsce do idealnego stanu. - Teraz najważniejsze pytanie. Potrzebuje wstępnej daty wystawy, może być miesiąc, nie potrzebuje konkretnego dnia.

\- Zdjęcia skończę za trzy lub cztery miesiące, nie mogę narażać swojego modela na skończenie kariery zawodowej. Wywołanie i uporządkowanie zajmie dość dużo mojego czasu, lecz jest to najmniejszy problem. Wystawę chciałbym ustalić za pięć mieszący. Będzie to idealny termin. Nie mogę się z tym śpieszyć i być poganianym, bo wyjdzie chłam – zaśmiał się. - Mam nadzieję, że pan rozumie, mimo że już pracuję nad wystawą.

Dyrektor przytaknął Castielowi i zawołał swoją pracownice Charlie, która zajmowała się reklamą. Spędzili tam jeszcze około godziny, rozmawiając na temat reklamy wystawy. Castiel miał trzy dni na wysłanie zdjęcia, które będzie zapowiedzią wystawy. Mimo prestiżu, który już miał, wciąż musiał się reklamować ze swoimi pracami. To nie był ten etap, w którym samo nazwisko wystarczało. Jeszcze nie. Jeszcze.  
Wsiadając do auta, Meg wykręciła numer i czekała na połączenie, a w tym czasie Castiel odpalał samochód. Przestraszył się, gdy usłyszał jak Meg mówi, że spotykają się w barze, bo muszą oblać nowinę. Naprawdę się przestraszył. Miał dość picia po awansie Lisy, a teraz jeszcze ich sukces... Czuł, że to będą najtrudniejsze dni ostatnich miesięcy. Niechętnie się zgodził i ruszył w stronę baru. Kiedy tylko przekroczyli prób baru, Lisa i Dean rzucili się im na szyję, składając ogromne gratulację. Dean udał się do baru zamawiając drinki, z którymi po chwili wrócił do stolika.

\- O nie, nie, Dean nie dziś – wyszeptał błagalnie Castiel.

\- Dziś to twoje święto, wiec musisz się napić, prawda dziewczyny?

Dziewczyny żywiołowo pokiwały głowami i uderzając o stój, zachęcały do wypicia drinka jednym duszkiem. Castiel lubił wyzwania, więc kręcenie głową i tak skończyło się na wypiciu. Kiedy picie się rozkręciło, a Dean był wstawiony, zabrał Castiela do stołu bilardowego. Nie szło im dobrze, dlatego szybko przerzucili się na rzutki, w końcu tak dobrze szło im wczoraj. Od tej chwili rozstali się ze swoimi żonami, które coś robiły. Coś, no właśnie, nie mieli pojęcia co, ale byli zbyt pijani by się nad tym zastanawiać.  
Dochodziła dwudziesta trzecia, a faceci wpadli w fazę: _kocham wszystkich_. Na ich szczęście kochali tylko swoje kobiety i nie narzucali się nikomu. Po pierwszej w nocy włączyła się faza: _zaraz komuś wpierdolę_. Tu właśnie zaczął się problem. Dean przez pewien czas rozmawiał z obcym mężczyzną przy barze, aż w końcu uderzył go prawym sierpowym tak mocno, że ten stoczył się do tyłu, upadł na krzesła, które momentalnie się połamały. Mężczyzna nie dał jednak za wygraną i szybko wstał, oddając mu kopniakiem w brzuch. Dean zatoczył się do tyłu i uśmiechnął się, po czym rzucił się na mężczyznę tak, że oboje wylądowali na ziemi.

\- Jeszcze raz spróbujesz przystawiać się do mojego znajomego, a twoją twarz będą zdobić liczne siniaki i zadrapania – wysyczał i wstał, otrzepując ubranie.

Castiel stał z boku, słysząc te słowa uniósł tylko kieliszek, by poinformować Deana gdzie stoi. Widząc jednak jak typ, przyczynia się do ciosu, podbiegł do niego i uderzył go w szczękę, jednocześnie podcinając mu nogi.

\- Jeszcze raz spróbujesz, a obiecuje ci, że źle skończysz – uśmiechnął się do niego i pociągnął Deana w stronę bocznego wyjścia z baru.

-Wiesz co Dean, cholera, zostawiłem drinka... a nie czekaj mam. Ok, coś miałem ci powiedzieć. TO BYŁO KURWA NIESAMOWITE. - Po tych słowach rzucił się mu na szyję i zaczął ją całować.

Jeden z gości odchrząknął na ten widok, dlatego odsunęli się od siebie i wypili kieliszek, jeden, drugi i trzeci... Kiedy znów włączyła się im faza: _kocham wszystkich_ , zaczęli się do siebie przystawiać, mimo że Castiel wciąż mówił, że mają kochające żony to i tak przystawiał się do niego i robił mu malinki na piersi. Wreszcie około czwartej wyszli chwiejnym krokiem z baru.

\- Kurwa Dean! To co zrobiłeś, wtedy, zrobiłeś wiesz kiedy, zrobiłem. Było CHOLERNIE NIESAMOWITATE! Byłeś taki sekse...seksowyny. - Uklęknął przed nim, ściągnął pierścionek z własnego palca i złapał za jego rękę. -Wyjdź za mnie! - rozkazał i niezdarnie ubrał mu pierścionek na palec.

\- OKEY!


	6. Rozdział VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wracam! ;) Krótko, lecz nie na kolanie, bo tak właśnie wyglądała pierwsza wersja rozdziału.

 - Umiar nigdy nie był twoją mocną stroną – zaśmiała się Meg, przeczesując mu włosy.  
Brunet popatrzył na nią nienawistnym spojrzeniem i wysyczał coś niezrozumiałego. Wszedł pod prysznic, gdzie od razu złapał się za palec wskazujący, w celu ściągnięcia obrączki, która uwielbiała spadać i zatykać rury. Jej brak mocno go zdziwił i przestraszył się, że obrączką została w barze, lub ktoś ją ukradł. Wysłała Deanowi wiadomość i kontynuował zimną kąpiel.

 

* * *

 

Dean mimo wielkiego kaca, musiał udać się na próbę do kolejnego spektaklu. W pośpiechu zabrał telefon i ruszył na zajęcia. W trakcie próby jego towarzyszka zauważyła dwie obrączki na palcu. Nie miał jednak czasu przejmować się tą drobnostką, spektakl miał odbyć się za tydzień. Musieli mocno przyłożyć się do pracy, bo wciąż nie wychodziło im kilka numerów. Po kilku godzinach prób i umyciu się, wsiadł do auta i spojrzał na wyświetlacz telefonu. Dostał cztery wiadomości. Jedna z nich była od jego agentki, która prosiła o pilne spotkanie w Emce zaraz po próbie. Dalszych wiadomości nie przeczytał, ponieważ wiedział, że musiało chodzić o coś poważnego. Nie mylił się.

 - Czekaj, czekaj. Czy ja mam prowadzić zajęcia w twojej szkole?

 - Nie. Masz być jej dyrektorem i nauczycielem.

 - Wciąż nie rozumiem co takiego mogę zaoferować tak prestiżowej szkole tańca.

 - Dean... - zaczął Chuck. - Śledzę twoją karierę od dłuższego czasu, jestem na każdym występie i ubliżasz mi mówiąc, że nie wiem co robię.

 - Chuck, przepraszam, że po imieniu...

 - Spokojnie – uśmiechnął się i upił łyk kawy.

 - Nie wiem czy jestem gotowy na coś takiego.

 - Jesteś. Widzę twoją pasję w tańcu i wiem, że tą pasją podzielisz się z innymi. Zrobisz wszystko by wlać w młode pokolenie to czego sam nauczyłeś się od mistrza Juliana. Jesteś taki jak on, jesteś jego następcą, który może zrobić naprawdę wiele. Właśnie dlatego chcę byś prowadził moją szkołę i sprawił, by była jeszcze lepsza niż dotychczas. Zastanów się i daj mi znać do końca tygodnia.

Winchester tylko westchnął i odprowadził Chucka wzrokiem. Dopił kawę i udał się do mieszkania, gdzie od razu podzielił się nowiną z Lisą.

 - Dean! Ale się cieszę – rzuciła mu się na szyję i zdecydowanie nie zamierzała go puścić. - Przyjmujesz propozycję, innej opcji nie widzę.

 - Dzięki – burknął i właśnie w tej chwili zobaczył połyskującą obrączkę na palcu. Szybko zdjął ją z palca i schował do kieszeni.

Po obiedzie wreszcie udało mu się odczytać wiadomość od Castiela. Właśnie wtedy omal nie potknął się o własne nogi, ponieważ była to obrączka CASTIELA! W głowie miał masę przekleństw, jednocześnie próbował przypomnieć sobie, co tak właściwie zaszło zeszłej nocy. Z nadmiaru wrażeń udał się do łazienki, by przemyć twarz zimną wodą. Myślał, że obrączka była najgorszym co mogło go spotkać, jednak wszystko dopiero się rozkręcało. W okolicy obojczyka zauważył malinkę, szybko zdjął koszulkę, modląc się by była tylko jedna. Nie była. Malinki zdobyły jego tors , a nawet podbrzusze. Szybko złapał za telefon i zadzwonił do Castiela, który po piętnastu minutach pojawił się w jego mieszkaniu mijając się w wejściu z Meg.

 - Kurwa Cas, co się właściwie wczoraj wydarzyło?!

 - Wolisz nie wiedzieć.

 - Mów! Mam twoją obrączkę, liczne malinki, zdecydowanie zasługuję na wyjaśnienia.

 - Oświadczyłem ci się, po czym nie mogliśmy się odkleić od siebie, dopiero jakiś gościu się oburzył i chichocząc jak małe dziewczynki poszliśmy do domu.

 - Skąd to wiesz?

 - Mój przyjaciel Gabriel postanowił to uwiecznić. Wpadł do baru na piwo i tak spotkał nas. Podobno nie mogliśmy się od siebie odkleić. Nawet się z kimś pobiliśmy, ale niezbyt wiele pamiętam.

 - Kurwa – burknął Dean i w fotelu.

 - Spokojnie. To była jednorazowa sytuacja, do niczego więcej nie doszło. Poniósł nas alkohol. Nic więcej. I tak oboje nic nie pamiętamy, więc o czym my dyskutujemy.

 - Dobra... - zgodził się. - Cass... Dostałem pewną propozycję.

 - Od innego fotografa?

 - Nie. Nie zdradziłbym cię - powiedział i ugryzł się w język, gdy doszło do niego jak to zabrzmiało.

 - No ja myślę! - oburzył się sztucznie.

 - Dostałem propozycję prowadzenia szkoły na cześć Juliana, tej o której tak ci wiele razy opowiadałem. Chcą bym był dyrektorem oraz nauczycielem.

 - I jest w tym jakiś problem?

 - Ja... Ja nie wiem...

 - Czego ty nie wiesz? Przyjmujesz pracę i koniec tematu.

 - O, to mi się podoba – wtrąciła się Lisa, którą właśnie weszła do mieszkania.

 - Widzisz – zaśmiał się i poklepał go po ramieniu.

Po kilkunastu minutach pojawiła się również Meg z toną papierów. Wraz z Deanem zastanawiali się nad przestronnością muzeum, a Castiel z Lisą rozmawiali na przyziemne tematy, jednak nie obyło się bez kilku podtekstów ze strony Lisy, która chciała zbadać cała sytuację. Jednak Novak był ostrożny w słowach i trudno było go zmanipulować. Dusza artysty i jego charakter sprawiły, że naprawdę nie mówił wiele o sobie i o swoim życiu. To zdjęcia za niego przemawiały, dlatego często właśnie nimi się posługiwał, by wyrazić jakiekolwiek emocję. Cześć jego przyjaciół właśnie poprzez zdjęcia dowiadywała się o różnych epizodach z życia bruneta. Lisa za to potrafiła bardzo dobrze manipulować ludźmi, w końcu zawód bankowca do czegoś ją zmusił. Bardzo dobrze kłamała i manipulowała ludźmi, słowa dobierała znakomicie, a to zasługa licznych kursów, które odbyła na swój własny koszt i dla własnej satysfakcji. Mocno się jej to przydawało w życiu, jednak mocno irytował ją fakt, że Castiel był aż tak nieugięty. Wiedziała jednak, że w końcu pęknie. Jak nie on, to jej mąż. Była w stuprocentowej pewności, że już niebawem, któryś z nich puści parę z ust. Większą, bądź mniejsza, ale zawsze taka, która jakkolwiek ukaże sytuację.  
Po paru godzinach, Gabriel wysłała wiadomość, by sprawdzili "dailymod", jeden z największych portali plotkarskich.

 **„Romans dwóch sławnych artystów?”** \- widząc owy nagłówek, Castiel momentalnie wlepił swoje niebieskie oczy w Deana, który zaczął czytać wpis.

 - To o was? – spytała zmieszana Lisa.

 - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – skłamał brunet, spoglądając na zdjęcie. Doskonale wiedział, że byli to oni, jednak było zbyt ciemno, a jakoś obrazu nie była rewelacyjna, by ktokolwiek miał stu procentową pewność, czy są to właśnie oni.

 - **”Parę widziało kilka osób, które wolą nie wyjawiać swojej tożsamości”** \- zacytował Dean, który momentalnie wybuchł głośnym śmiechem. - Nie sądziłem, że nasza współpraca doprowadzi do dziwnych plotek.

 - Zaczęło się... - Castiel spojrzał na Deana i widział doskonale jak blondyn niepewnie spogląda na fotografię.

 - Komuś alkohol odpił się na głowie – zaśmiała się Lisa i wyłączyła artykuł.

 - Skąd my to znamy... – szepnął Castiel, mimowolnie się uśmiechając.

 - Musimy zacząć was pilnować – rzuciła Meg i pocałowała Castiela w policzek. - Nie wyobrażam dzielenia się tobą z inną osobą. Nie przyjmuje tego do wiadomości.

 - Zdecydowanie nie mam ochoty dzielić się tym jędrnym tyłkiem z tobą Castielu – dodała Lisa, klepiąc męża po tyłku.

Oczy Novaka momentalnie spojrzały w kierunku jędrnego tyłka Deana i o CHUCKU, dlaczego pomyślał właśnie o tym, że chciałby go teraz dotknąć i pomacać...


	7. Rodział VII

Trzy dni później Dean został dyrektorem **Julian's Academy** i był z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwy. Kiedy przechodził przez korytarze, oglądając po raz kolejny te same obrazy Juliana, każde wspomnienie znów ożyło w jego głowie. Przechodził i od razu na jego ustach pojawiał się uśmiech. Julian był mentorem idealnym. Każde pieniądze za występ szły na cele charytatywne, nigdy nie zatrzymywał ich dla siebie. Nawet jak sam zachorował, dalej brnął by pomagać innym, mimo że sam potrzebował tej forsy. W chwili śmierci Dean trzymał go za rękę, lecz to wspomnienie nie sprawiało już tak wielkiego bólu jak kiedyś. Od kilku lat wspomnienie to sprawiało, że jego usta wyginały się w łuk. Sposób w jaki Julian odszedł był straszny. Odszedł w męczarniach choroby, która wyniszczała cały jego organizm, lecz ważniejsze było to co zrobił przed śmiercią. Został zapamiętany jako osoba, która nie bała się niczego i tak właśnie Dean go zapamiętał. Nie widział już tego wyniszczonego ciała, wyblakłych oczów, które przepełniał ból. Widział Juliana tańczącego na parkiecie, czy przy dzieciach, które tak bardzo kochał.

\- Był wspaniały - odezwał się Chuck, przerywając mu myślenie.

\- Nawet bardzo – odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Jak to się stało, że ten mężczyzna, która nie spoufalał się z nikim, dopuścił właśnie ciebie i to tak blisko.

\- Tego nikt się nie dowie.

\- Czasem mam wrażenie, że wyglądasz tak jak on.

\- Pryzmat – zaśmiał się i poklepał go po ramieniu.

 

* * *

 

Przystosowanie się do nowej roli nie zajęło mu zbyt wiele czasu, jego nowi znajomi z pracy byli naprawdę pomocni. Chuck również starał się jak mógł, by Dean czuł się komfortowo. Największym wrzodem na tyłku okazał się Castiel, który od samego początku nudził go o przeprowadzenie jeden sesji na zajęciach. Sprawy formalne załatwił już dawno i rodzice uczniów z wielką chęcią zgodzili się na współpracę, lecz z całej siły pragnął podenerwować fotografa, dlatego droczył się z nim jak tylko mógł. Uwielbiał słuchać coraz to nowszych obietnic, które padały z ust Castiela.

\- Idiota! - krzyknął i rzucił w niego poduszką, gdy dowiedział się o drobnym kłamstwie.

\- Daj spokój. Teraz jesteś mi winny wakacje, dobry alkohol i seks.

\- Pieprz się!

\- Tylko z tobą. - Lekki uśmieszek zagościł na jego twarzy.

Castiel prychnął i wyszedł z mieszkania, jednak po chwili wrócił i popatrzył na niego nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

\- Mieszkam tu...

Dean wybuchnął śmiechem i ostentacyjnie zaczął bić mu brawo.

 

* * *

 

Około czternastej Castiel udał się do **Julian's Academy** , ustawił światła po czym ruszył do gabinetu nowego dyrektora, którym był jego przyjaciel. Gdzieś w drodze zgubił się i wszedł w zły korytarz. Trafił do _korytarza wspomnień_ , mieściły się w nim zdjęcia upamiętniające Juliana. Przy jednym zatrzymał się na dłużej. Miał deja vu. Gdzieś już widział to zdjęcia, ta pozycja w locie, wyraz twarzy... to ostre tło, jakby z... NO TAK! Z mieszkania Deana, przecież sam zrobił wręcz identyczne ujęcie... Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i popatrzył na twarz Juliana. Nie... nie... to nie mógł być... Julian wyglądał jak Dean, a raczej Dean wyglądał jak on. Odsunął się i wpadł na stojącego za nim Deana, który wpatrywał mu się podejrzliwie.

\- Nie...

\- Co?

\- Nie...

\- Ale co?!

\- To... to ty! Znaczy nie.

\- Co brałeś? - zapytał Dean, sprawdzając mu oczy.

\- Kurwa Dean... Przecież to jesteś ty. Czemu mi nie powiedziałeś, że ON jest twoim OJCE... - zamilkł, gdy ręka Deana zacisnęła się mu na ustach.

\- Cicho! Jeszcze ktoś usłyszy.

\- No błagam. Muszą być totalnymi ślepcami, by nie zobaczyć tego podobieństwa. Jesteś wręcz nim... Dlaczego to ukrywasz?

\- Ech, choć – powiedział i pociągnął go za rękę. Chwilę później znaleźli się w gabinecie. - Nigdy nie chciałem by ludzie się dowiedzieli. Zaczęliby oceniać przez pryzmat ojca. Każdy widziałby tylko Juliana numer dwa. Nigdy nie chciałem nim być, chciałem być Deanem... Tym Deanem, który sam sobie coś wypracuje, a nie Deanem, którego ojciec ustawił. Gdyby wiedzieli, każda szkoła walczyłaby o mnie, nie miałbym prawdziwych znajomych, bo wszyscy lizaliby mi tyłek. Ojciec o tym doskonale wiedział, dlatego z łatwością zgodził się na układ, w którym nikt nigdy nie wiedział, że jestem jego dzieckiem.

\- Ale... ale przecież... Jak? Przez tyle lat?

\- Nie było to łatwe, ale i nie niewykonalne. Ciężko było się dostosować, by nie mówić do niego _tato_. Zawsze z nim byłem, jako najlepszy uczeń i pomocnik, dlatego nikt się nie dziwił, że tak często można nas było spotkać razem. Potem ludzie tłumaczyli to jego rozprzestrzeniającą się chorobą, a ja byłem tylko tym, który mu pomagał. Było nam to na rękę.

\- A co z rodziną?

\- Wiedziała i siedziała cicho. Sami chcieli dla mnie dobrze.

\- Troszkę to chore, wybacz

\- Spokojnie, też tak to odbieram – uśmiechnął się. Do gabinetu wszedł Chuck, dlatego Castiel wycofał się i udał się do sali tanecznej, by zrobić kilka zdjęć podczas rozgrzewki uczniów. Czuł się bardzo swobodnie, bo dzieciaki nie zwracały na niego uwagi i właśnie o to chodziło. Na ich twarzach malowała się pasja zmieszana z całkowitym skupieniem. Liczyło się dobre przygotowanie mięśni, każdej kostki i każdego stawu. Nie ważny był facet, który kręcił się z aparatem między nimi. Właśnie dlatego zdjęcia wyszły rewelacyjnie. Po piętnastu minutach zjawił się Izak, który pasjonował się w tańcu towarzyskim. Dziewczynki szybko narzuciły na siebie zwiewne sukienki i mocniej zapięły buty, co na tle wyluzowanego i kolorowego, a wręcz hipsterskiego Izaka wyglądało dość zabawnie. Brunet szybko zrozumiał skąd taka pasja w dzieciakach. Izak miał w sobie coś hipnotyzującego, nawet w swoich luźnych dresach, które jakimś cudem ostatkiem sił trzymały się na jego biodrach i to stanowczo zbyt nisko. Mimo faktu, że czuł się niewidzialny, nie chciał im zbyt długo przeszkadzać, dlatego ulotnił się, gdy stwierdził, że ilość materiału już mu wystarcza.  
Szkoła była duża i Castiel czuł się jakby był w PIEPRZONYM LABIRYNCIE. Znów gdzieś zabłądził, tym razem nie był to _korytarz wspomnień_. Jednak chwilę później dziękował losowi, że zesłał go w tę cześć szkoły, a to dlatego, że właśnie stał przed drzwiami niewielkiej sali tanecznej, w której znajdował się Dean. Nie taki typowy Dean, lecz ten, który czuł muzykę każdym nerwem swojego ciała. Każda jego komórka w ciele mówiła _tańcz_ , co Castiel widział doskonale. Dla zwykłego człowieka byłby to tylko tańczący Dean, dla niego był czymś innym. Natchnieniem, inspiracją... Kimś wyjątkowym. Nie chodziło o więź słowną, a fakt jak wszystko zmieniało się, gdy tańczył. Ta pasja była widoczna tylko dla niego, może dlatego, ze sam robił coś co kochał, jednocześnie obserwując tak wspaniałą istotę.  
Dean zdjął swoją koszulę, ukazując spocone ciało, a Castiel momentalnie złapał za aparat. Ubrudzona szyba przeszkadzała mu w dobrym ujęciu, dlatego delikatnie wślizgnął się do pomieszczenia i skulił pod drzwiami. Z błyskiem w oku obserwował jak Dean przeczesuje swoje włosy, jak kroplę wody, którymi się polał, spływają z jego umięśnionego ciała. Idealna proporcja... Cholera... Był niczym Dawid od Michała Anioła.

\- Ekhem – odchrząknął Dean, widząc skulonego Castiela.

\- Tak?

\- Co ty tu robisz?

\- No nie wiem? - odpowiedział ironicznie, pokazując mu aparat. - Przyszedłem nauczyć się tańczyć?

\- Skoro tak to ściągaj aparat i choć zatańczyć. - Uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Kiedy brunet zjawił się przy nim, pociągnął go tak by między nimi nie istniała żadna wolna przestrzeń. - Co powiesz na cha cha'e?

\- To jest ten taniec z biodrami?

\- Oczywiście – zaśmiał się Dean i ułożył swoje ręce na biodrach Castiela i cholera... to mu się naprawdę PODOBAŁO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuje za wszystkie kudos i komentarze, bo jednak wciąż siedzi we mnie niepewność, że jednak nikt tego nie czyta ;P


	8. Rozdział VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troszkę bólu nigdy nie zaszkodzi.

Muzyka dobiegła końca, a Dean przychylił Castiela do tyłu i tak zakończył ich taniec. Trzymał go w takiej pozycji jeszcze chwilę, a gdy zabrzmiały kolejne nuty, podniósł go i przytwierdził do ściany w rytm cha cha'y. Przez chwilę stali tak bez słowa, wsłuchując się we własne przyśpieszone oddechy. Gdzieś w tle brzmiały nuty melodii, lecz oni skupili się na swoich twarzach. Dean zatopił się w tych morskich oczach, a Castiel nie mógł oderwać oczów od pełnych i czerwonych ust Deana. Napięci między nimi, było coraz bardziej wyczuwalne. Dean zbliżył swoją twarz i przygryzł swoje pełne usta. Chwilę później wybuchnął śmiechem i odsunął się od bruneta, który zgiął się w pół by złapać oddech.

 - Okay to było naprawdę fajne.

 - Mówiłem – zaśmiał się Dean. - A teraz pod prysznic, mam żel i czysty ręcznik, jeśli tylko chcesz.

Chwilę później znaleźli się w łazience. Castel zdjął z siebie ubrania i udał się do pierwszego przedziału z prysznicem. Dean w tym czasie wygrzebał żel i ręcznik.

 - Ładny tyłeczek – rzucił, przechodząc obok bruneta, po czym udał się do przedziału obok.

 - Zboczeniec – burknął.

 - Nie od dziś – uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

 - Pamiętasz, że wyjeżdżamy w czwartek?

 - Tak. Załatwiłem już spa dziewczynom, także nie będą się nudzić.

 

* * *

 

Wieczorem przekroczyli prób mieszkania i skrzywili się na widok wina w rękach swoich żon. Te jednak szybko pokazały pełną butelkę, uświadamiając im, że są całkowicie trzeźwe. Zapowiadał się dla nich zwykły wieczór z winem i jakąś zapewne fatalną komedią romantyczną. Dean jakoś musiał to przeżyć. Zrobił popcorn i dołączył do przyjaciół. Komedia była na tyle nudna, że Dean szybko zasnął na ramieniu Castiela, obudziły go dopiero dreszcze, które przeszyły ciało bruneta. Popatrzył na niego, zmrużonymi powiekami, jednak ten bez słowa udał się na górę. Popatrzył pytająco na Meg, która ruchem ręki kazała mu zostać, a sama udała się za mężem. Czekając na powrót, zaczął skakać po kanałach. Po chwili trafił na powtórki Top Gear, co ucieszyło go niewyobrażalnie, ponieważ Lista spała i nie była mu w stanie jakkolwiek przeszkodzić w oglądaniu.

 - Dzisiaj nic nie wskóramy – odezwała się Meg, widząc Deana wstającego z kanapy. - Jutro nam wszystkio powie.

 - Przez cały ten czas nic nie powiedział?

 - Nie. Od dziecka był uczony, że jeśli coś się stanie, ma przekazać to zdjęciem. Pościel sobie znajdziesz, idź spać, a rano się wszystkiego dowiemy.

Blondyn wstał około godziny dziewiątej, okradł Novaków z jedzenia i już miał się z Lisą zbierać, gdy do mieszkania wszedł Castiel, a właściwie jego trupia wersja. Właśnie w tej chwili wszyscy zrozumieli, że stało się coś naprawdę złego. Meg szybko znalazła się przy mężu i zaprowadziła go do sypialni, gdzie spędzili kilka minut, po czym wróciła do nich i przekazała zdjęcie.

 - He? - skomentował Dean.

 - Ktoś zmarł? 

 - Bingo – rzuciła Meg, odbierając fotografie. - Jego najlepszy przyjaciel miał wypadek samochodowy, zginął na miejscu, stąd właśnie autostrada, holownik, a przede wszystkim czarne barwy. Pogrzeb jest w środę, dlatego Dean na milion procent przez kilka najbliższych dni, Castiel będzie nie do zniesienia. Depresyjne zdjęcia będą normą. Także pilnuj go na Manhattanie i błagam nie pij z nim, bo skończy się to tragicznie.

 - Jasne – uśmiechnął się i poklepał ją po ramieniu. - Ze mną jest w dobrych rękach. 

 

* * *

 

W tym momencie Castiel zastanawiał się nad tym, dlaczego był takim idiotą, by wejść w artykuł poświęcony śmierci Gabriela i oglądnąć zdjęcia zmasakrowanego pojazdu. Ciężarówka zjechała ze swojego pasu i czołowo zderzyła się z autem Gabriela, powodując, że auto zostało zmiażdżone jak harmonijka przez ciężarówkę i auto, które jechało za Gabrielem. Najgorszy był jednak widok ciała Gabriela, a właściwie wielkiej plamy krwi, bo tyle było widać. Skrzywił się i uderzył pięścią w biurko. Widok zmasakrowanego ciała, będzie chodził za nim długo, właśnie dlatego uważał się za całkowitego idiotę. Doskonale wiedział, że tak to się skończy, lecz kliknął w PIEPRZONY ARTYKUŁ. Łza spłynęła mu po policzku i zatrzymała się w kąciku ust, gdzie brunet szybko strzepnął ją ręką. Gabriel był dla niego kimś naprawdę ważnym. Był dla niego jak brat, który zawsze był w gotowości, by ochronić swojego młodszego braciszka. To właśnie dzięki niemu stawił pierwsze kroki w fotografii, dzięki niemu odważył się brać udział w konkursach, które wygrywał i które dały mu stypendia. Pieniądze przeznaczył na lepszy sprzęt i tak zaczęła się droga, lecz jej początek był właśnie przy Gabrielu, bo Castiel był tylko niczym auto. Ktoś musiał odpalić silnik, by ruszył w drogę, która została mu wyznaczona. Dzięki Gabrielowi poznał Meg. Właściwie Gabrielowi zawdzięczał połowę swojego życia, jedna z jego wystaw była poświęcona w całości właśnie mu, co zdarza się u Castiela bardzo, bardzo rzadko. Uderzył jeszcze raz pięścią w biurko, by wreszcie poczuć ból fizyczny, a nie psychiczny. Zawsze była to jakaś odmiana, która choć na sekundę odrywała go od obrazów wypadku. Był idiotą, innego określenia na siebie nie umiał znaleźć. Zza drzwi słyszał rozmowę swoich przyjaciół i wzmiankę o jego "trudnych dniach". Właśnie dlatego postanowił zachować szybko wygrzebać się z dołka i zachowywać jak na człowieka przystało. Miał pracę do skończenia. Doskonale wiedział, że Gabriel właśnie to kazałby mu robić, a nie stać nad trumną i opłakiwać jego śmierć w nieskończoność. Skończenie tej wystawy będzie najlepszym upamiętnieniem jego starszego brata. 

 

 

 

> [*] Środa. Łzy ciekną z oczów, które już ewidentnie tego nie wytrzymują. Usta próbują nie skrzywiać się w dziwny wyraz, a palce wolnymi ruchami zapinają guzki czarnej koszuli. Kiedy kończą, zabierają z szafki ciemne okulary, które zaraz znajdują się na nosie. Chwile później obcasy, stukały w kamienną powierzchnie i omijały coraz to inne nagrobki, by wreszcie dojść do dziury w ziemi i stanąć nad nią, tylko po to by oczy znów naprodukowały tone łez. Dłonie delikatnie zaciskają się na łodydze symbolicznej róży, a stopy nie potrafią znaleźć miejsca dla siebie, aż wreszcie ciało opada na czarne krzesło, po to by mózg mógł rejestrować słowa, wypowiedziane przez krtań księdza. Jednak mózg skupia się na czymś innym, przez co delikatne palce okaleczają się różą, powodując czerwoną plamę na marynarce. Ostatnie słowa zostają wypowiedziane, usta zaciskają się w małą cienką linie, a stopy wędrują do dziury. Ręce zaciskają w sobie garść ziemi, tak mocno, że impuls dostarcza do mózgu informację o bólu, lecz ciało nie reaguje. W końcu dłonie zmniejszają uścisk, pozwalając ziemi, na swobodne osypywanie się. Ziarenka delikatnie stukają w brzozową trumnę, by po chwili spaść z niej i dołączyć do reszty. Czy oczy przestają już produkować łzy? Nie. Mózg już tak przywyknął, że nie czuje łez, które spadają po czerwonych policzkach. Ostatni stukot obcasów, ostatnie ocieranie łez... Tak właśnie kończy się historia, która w założeniu miała trwać wiecznie. Ziarenka ziemi spadające na trumnę, miliony wylany łez, a mózg zadaje sobie wciąż jedno pytanie: **"Dlaczego"**
> 
>  

* * *

 

 - Hej, trzymasz się? Wyglądasz tragicznie.

 - Dzięki Dean, pocieszające.

 - Mam cię dopilnować.

 - Masz być moją niańką przez następnie dni.

 - O to, to - uśmiechnął się i usiadł na wysepce w kuchni.

 - Nie każ mi opowiadać jak się czuje, jak to przeżyłem. Kolejnego psychologicznego wykładu raczej nie zniosę i wyrwę swoje włosy z cebulkami, a łysy raczej ładnie wyglądać nie będę.

 - Zdecydowanie, nie będzie ci do twarzy, a teraz mów jaki sprzęt musimy zabrać.

Po dwóch godzinach, trzykrotnym sprawdzeniu czy każdy potrzebny sprzęt został spakowany, byli gotowi do drogi. Już mieli wychodzić, gdy w drzwiach stanęły ich małżonki.

  - Co? Musiałyśmy się pożegnać - rzuciła Lisa, całując Deana w czoło.

  - Jestem jedynym nie-mężczyzną i kobietą, która może dotykać twoich ust, zrozumieliśmy się? Dlatego alkohol w dużych ilościach, nie jest najlepszą opcją, bo uwierz mi skończycie źle - zaśmiała się Meg i poklepała Cassa po ramieniu.

  - Oo... czyżbym o czymś nie wiedział? Mężczyzna?! No no.

  - Zamorduje cię Meg. Ciesz się, bo czas zarezerwowany jest na podróż, a nie morderstwo - wysyczał, jednocześnie gdzieś w duchy odetchnął z ulgą. 

  - Nie ciesz się zbytnio. Mamy ponad dwa tysiące kilometrów drogi, Meg dała ci spokój, przynajmniej do czasu gdy wrócimy. Nie licz na to samo z mojej strony - uśmiechnął się zadziornie i wyszedł, pozostawiając Castiela, który w tym momencie miał ochotę przywalić głową w ścianę. 

 - Dzięki - wysycał jeszcze raz i zatrzasnął drzwi. - To będzie cudowna podróż.

 - I TO JAK! - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*] celowa zmiana narracji ;)


	9. Rozdział IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wróciłam z Grenlandii.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Dean przez całą podróż próbował się dowiedzieć o jego wybryku z mężczyzną. Dźgał go, podpuszczał, a nawet wylał na niego wodę, a Cas znosił to ze stoickim spokojem. Doszło nawet do tego, że pasażer siedzący przed nimi, poprosił o trochę spokoju. Nie było się co dziwić, gdy przez ponad godzinę jakaś dwójka idiotów przekomarzała się o coś, krzyczała i kopała go w fotel. Czy się uspokoili? Troszkę, jednak Dean nie dawał za wygraną, nawet podczas posiłku. Fotograf miał ochotę przywalić mu w twarz, jednak wtedy nie miałby czego fotografować. Musiał myśleć o swojej pracy, mimo swojej chęci zgładzenia człowieka, który siedział obok.

\- Kiedyś mi powiesz - burknął, gdy zdejmował swoje rzeczy z luku na bagaże.

\- Śnisz - szepnął mu w ucho i udał się do wyjścia.

Pod lotniskiem czekała już na nich taksówka, która zabrała ich pod hotel, w którym odbywała się konferencja fotografów. Przynajmniej w taksówce mógł odpocząć od paplającego Deana, ponieważ ten wepchał się na przednie siedzenie. Pasowało mu to i to bardzo. Mógł wreszcie wziąć kilka głębokich wdechów i się uspokoić. Jeśli tak będzie wyglądać ich cały pobyt na Manchatanie to Castiel nie mógł poręczyć za swoje zachowanie. Już miał ochotę zabić Deana bądź siebie.

W holu przywitał ich Balthazar, który wyściskał ich oboje i wręczył identyfikatory. Po dość nietypowym jak na Balthazara przystało powitaniu, udali się do recepcji, by odebrać kluczę.

\- Castiel Novak - uśmiechnął się do recepcjonistki.

\- Oraz Dean Winchester - dodał, szczerząc się na widok wielkiego basenu za oknem.

\- Proszę to państwa karta - uśmiechnęła się i położyła na blacie kartę pokojową.

\- Jedna? - Zdziwił się Castiel. - Miałem zarezerwowane dwa pokoje obok siebie.

\- Już sprawdzę.

Kobieta chwilę poklikała po dotykowym ekranie, odeszła na kilka metrów by porozmawiać z jakimś mężczyzną i wróciła.

\- Musiała zajść pomyłka. Niestety dostaliśmy polecenie jednego pokoju.

\- Podwójnego?

\- Nie. Przepraszam, nie wiem jak to się stało.

Castiel westchnął i zabrał kartkę.

\- Dobrze, nic się nie dzieje. Byłbym jednak wdzięczny, gdybyście coś w tym kierunku zrobili - uśmiechnął się życzliwie i pociągnął Deana za rękaw. - Nie śliń się tak, mamy wystarczająco czasu by wszystkiego spróbować, nawet ciasta. Taaak... widzę jak na nie patrzysz.

Z lekką irytacją udał się do windy, do której siłą zaciągnął blondyna. Wjechali na dziesiąte piętro i udali się do wspólnego pokoju. 

\- Eee? Dlaczego tu jest podwójne łóżko?

\- Dostaliśmy wspólny pokój.

\- Rozumiem Cass, ale dlaczego mamy jedno łóżko?! 

\- Widzę, że ten hotel nieźle cię rozchwiał. Ktoś pomylił rezerwację o czym recepcjonistka mówiła. 

Dean burknął niezadowolony, jednak widząc drzwi na taras, odstawił swój bagaż i udał się na niego. Castiel w tym czasie rozglądnął się po pomieszczeniu. Pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy to przeszklona ściana zaraz obok łóżka, idealny plan na zdjęcie, ponieważ za oknem rozciągał się piękny widok wysokich wieżowców Manhattanu. Apartament był piękny i duży, łazienka zajmowała powierzchnie jego sypialni w Los Angeles, a ona do małych nie należała. W pokoju znajdowała się duża kanapa, na której po chwili wylądował cały sprzęt Castiela.

\- Mamy jacuzzi!! - krzyknął z tarasu Dean. - I pufy, i bar, i grilla, i TEN WIDOK! - Dean zdecydowanie nie umiał się przyzwyczaić do takich luksusów. Jako tancerz nocował w wielu hotelach, jednak ten przechodził sam siebie. Widząc rozpakowującego się bruneta, usiadł na oparciu kanapy i przyglądał się całemu pomieszczeniu. - To co zrobimy z łóżkiem?

\- Jest też kanapa, dla mnie wystarczy.

\- Daj spokój -burknął. - To łóżko jest tak ogromne, że spokojnie pięć osób by mogło na nim spać i nie narzekałoby na brak miejsca. 

\- Jak chcesz. Którą mamy godzinę?

\- Coś koło trzynastej, a więc co dziś robimy? - uśmiechnął się i zeskoczył z kanapy. - Mamy tyle możliwości! 

\- Jak dziecko... Około piętnastej zaczyna się konferencja, na której muszę się pojawić. W tym czasie możesz skorzystać z basenu, sauny, drinków, czy pokoju gier. Ach! I zjeść ciasto.

\- Do piętnastej mamy sporo czasu...

\- Mógłbym oprowadzić cię po hotelu, pokazując dzieła fotografów, jeśli tylko chcesz. 

\- Jasne! - Dean mocno ucieszył się z tego pomysłu. Zdecydowanie chciał wynieść coś z tego pobytu i nie był to tylko relaks wśród jaccuzi i drinków. Był również ciekaw, jak Castiel reaguje na swoją konkurencje. 

 

* * *

 

 

Wystawa znajdowała się w ciekawym miejscu, ponieważ w głównym korytarzu, który wydawał się nie mieć końca. Zdjęcia były oddalone od siebie zaledwie o kilka kroków. Przed każdą mini wystawą znajdowała się czerwona kanapa, na której zasiadali goście i prawdopodobnie kontemplowali na temat fotografii. Pomiędzy kanapami można było dostrzec niewielkie pomniki, wazy, które zdobiły korytarz. Całość wyglądała ciekawie, niczym pomieszczenia w muzeum, a był to najzwyklejszy korytarz w hotelu. Ciekawym był też fakt, że było tu naprawdę cicho. Czasem dało się usłyszeć szepty, bądź stukot obcasów. Nic więcej. Deana mocno to fascynowało. 

\- Pierwszy punkt wystawy to niejaki Claudiusz. Fotograf, który zasłynął tylko przez znanego ojca. Jego pracę są nijakie, właściwie to jest wielu taki jak on, lecz w branży początkowej, a my zdecydowanie jesteśmy na innym szczeblu. Widzisz tego małego mężczyznę, który stoi obok wazy i kobiety w czerwonym płaszczu? To Claudiusz. Może to moja zazdrość, która jest gdzieś ukryta, może naprawdę obiektywna opinia. Trudno mi powiedzieć, sam zdecyduj czy te fotografię ci się podobają. W końcu z jakiegoś powodu jego pracę są uwielbiane i rozchwytywane. Powód musi być, w końcu ojciec mu już nie pomaga. 

\- Wygląda na buca - zauważył Dean, przyglądając się mężczyźnie. 

\- I nim jest. Widzisz to zdjęcie u samej góry? Zostało zrobione na naszym wspólnym wyjeździe. Znaleźliśmy ładną i opustoszałą lokalizację. Claudiusz to typowy podrywać, podczas naciskania spustu migawki, zauważył kobietę. Poruszył aparatem i stąd uzyskał ten ciekawy efekt przechodnia. Nie jest on typowy jak na technikę ruchu, tak to nazwę. Poza tym komponuje się rewelacyjnie z surowością miasta. Jednak drugiego takiego zdjęcia w jego pracach nie znajdziesz, a szkoda. Obok natomiast mamy pracę Blaine'a - wskazał na niewielkie fotografie obok. Usiadł na kanapie i zapatrzył się na jedno zdjęcie. 

\- Mój stary znajomy, jeszcze z czasów studenckich - odezwał się  w końcu. Przepięknie bawi się kolorami, coś czego osobiście nigdy nie umiałem robić i wciąż robię to jak kura. Specjalizuje się w codziennych sytuacjach, jednak wiele jego prac to zdjęcia z imprez okolicznościowych. W końcu gdzie najlepiej manipulować kolorem? Jasne, że w pomieszczeniu z setką kolorowo ubranych ludzi. Podziwiam jego pracę, muszę się wreszcie z nim tu spotkać. Jako ciekawostkę dodam, że zdjęcie po prawej ukazujące kobietę w czerwonym płaszczu jest moim ulubionym. Dlaczego? Ponieważ znajduje się na nich moja żona - zaśmiał się delikatnie. 

Dean był oczarowany tym co mówił brunet. Z zaciekawieniem słuchał każdych słów i historii, które ukazywały zdjęcie. Był pod wrażeniem jak wiele wie o tych artystach. On sam ledwo coś wiedział o ekipie tancerzy, tańczących z nim na jednym spektaklu, co dopiero o innych tancerzach z miasta. Z każdymi kolejnymi pracami, Castiel mówił coraz więcej o grze światła, rozmyciach i innych rzeczach, które Dean próbował przyswoić. Tak wędrowali wzdłuż długiego korytarza. Byli prawie przy końcu wystawy, gdy brunet usiadł na kanapie i poklepał miejsce obok. 

\- A to zdecydowanie prace, które kocham nad życie. David - uśmiechnął się na dźwięk tego imienia. - Dość specyficzna tematyka, a właściwie tematyki. David kocha nagość, co chyba widać na pierwszy rzut oka. 

Dean nie mógł nie zgodzić się z fotografem. Na każdym zdjęciu widniała goła osoba, niezbyt pojmował co w tym pięknego, lecz miał pewność, że zaraz zrozumie. Jego uwagę przykuło zdjęcie kobiety, na łóżku.

\- Chyba wiem na co patrzysz. Może jednak od początku. Nagość to nie jedyny temat jego prac, w których się specjalizuje. Coraz częściej robi zdjęcia zakochanych par podczas stosunku, a właściwie podczas kobiecego orgazmu i to właśnie ukazuje zdjęcie, na które patrzysz. Co prawda wygląda dziwnie, lecz jest autentyczne. David stworzył wystawę, ukazując jak kobiety reagują na rozkosz. Jedne emanowały ciepłem, drugie zaś pożądaniem. Niesamowicie to widać w jego ostatniej wystawie. Tu niestety jest zbyt mało tych prac. W prawdzie nie wiem dlaczego, znajduje się prawie na końcu, lecz przyciąga chyba najwięcej osób. To jest coś z czym każdy z nas ma do czynienia. Widzimy to na co dzień. Porównaj to z pracami Blaine'a. Niektóre zdjęcia, które ukazują człowieka w codziennych czynnościach, wyglądają jak całkowicie wyreżyserowane. A to? Całkowita naturalność mimo, że wchodzi w ich intymną sferę życiową. Mamy tu wolność, a sztuka powinna być wolna, by ukazywać całe swoje piękno. Jeśli ją ograniczysz, zniszczysz jeden z ważnych elementów. Nie ma nic piękniejszego od wolnej sztuki. Nieważne czy jest kontrowersyjna, ile niechęci i obrzydzenia wzbudza. Ona po prostu jest i to jest w niej piękne. Wyobraź sobie ile ludzi siada na tym miejscu i myśli: **"Co to za pornografia"** , a ile zachwyca się nad twórczością Davida? Myślę, że nie ma co porównywać, lecz można tych ludzi wpakować do pewnych grup. Ci pierwsi udają, że rozumieją sztukę, a prawda jest inna. Natomiast ci drudzy czują sztukę, wchłaniają ją całym sobą, by następnie wysunąć jakieś wnioski i znaleźć inspiracje. Każdy z nas ma własne interpretacje obrazów, a nawet i fotografii, lecz interpretacja ludzi rozumiejących, a czujących sztukę jest zdecydowanie inna. 

\- Wow - wydukał Dean, który od jakiejś chwili stał kilka centymetrów przed wystawą. - Z początku nie rozumiałem co ty w tym widzisz, ale po tym wszystkim... Po prostu mnie zamurowało. Dlaczego orgazm może być tak ciekawy - zaśmiał się.

\- Zadaje sobie to pytania od pierwszego zrobionego zdjęcia. - Usłyszeli głos z tyłu. - Stoję tu od kilkunastu minut, słuchając recenzji na temat moich prac. Jest mi niesamowicie miło coś takiego słyszeć. Cudowne doświadczenie. Nie wiem tylko kim jesteś? - zwrócił się do Castiela, który zastanawiał się nad ukazaniem swojej twarzy. - Mówisz o sztuce z taką pasją, na milion procent nie jesteś zwykłym koneserem. 

\- Castiel Novak - przedstawił się z lekkim zawahaniem. - Fotograf, najbardziej znany z wystawy **Kwadraty**.

\- Proszę, proszę. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że spotkam osobę, która zainspirowała mnie do tworzenia. - David od razu poznał te niebieskie tęczówki i usta, które robiły mu dobrze w klubie. 

\- David Jackson. A jeśli nie pamiętasz to Jake - puścił mu oczko, uśmiechając się identycznie jak tego pamiętnego wieczoru. 

Dean wpatrywał się z zaciekawieniem w całą sytuację, dopiero po spiętej postawie Castiela zrozumiał, że David był kimś kto wrył mu się w pamięć. Nie wiedział jednak dlaczego. Skąd delikatne kropelki na jego twarzy, czy lekki grymas na ustach. 

\- Po tym cudownym wieczorze, wiedziałem co będę już robił w swoim nudnym i szarym życiu. Och! Jak dobrze to wspominam. Zanim zapytasz, tak podałem ci fałszywe imię, w końcu nie zawsze chcę się zostać rozpoznanym.

W tym momencie Deana olśniło. Od początku podróży próbuje dowiedzieć się czegoś o tajemniczym mężczyźnie, z którym Castiel uprawiał seks, przynajmniej tak podejrzewał, teraz miał na to dowód. 

\- Zbieg okoliczności, ktoś na górze chyba bardzo mnie lubi, skoro zesłał tu ciebie. Miło poznać mężczyznę, z którym ten stuprocentowy heteryk to zrobił. 

David wybuchnął śmiechem i popatrzył na zegarek.

\- Novak tak? Nie powinieneś byś czasem w audytorium? 

\- Hm... Co takiego?

\- Audytorium, konferencja, twój projekt... Nic ci to nie mówi?

\- Cholera - popatrzył na zegarek i zniknął w oka mgnieniu. 

\- Dlaczego Pan nie jest na tej konferencji?

\- David, po prostu David. Nudzą mnie. Przeważnie na nich zasypiam - uśmiechnął się niewinnie. - Wole inną rozrywkę.

\- Może jacuzzi, sauna, a na końcu jakieś dobre jedzenie? 

\- Z miłą chęcią, zgłodniałem. dlatego proponuje najpierw jedzenie.

\- A ja z przyjemnością dowiem się więcej o mężczyźnie, który doprowadził Castiela do orgazmu, który pamięta do dziś.

\- Myślałem, że taka ładna twarzyczka jak ty doprowadziła go do gorąca już wiele razy, a tu taka niespodzianka. Jednak jedno mogę ci powiedzieć, on zdecydowanie pragnie twojego dotyku. 


	10. Rozdział X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Długo musieliście czekać, oj długo.

Podczas nieobecności swoich mężów dziewczyny w spa bawiły się niesamowicie.

\- Ha - zaśmiała się delikatnie ponieważ maseczka na twarzy krępowała ruchy ust. - Balthazar załatwić im pojedynczy pokój.

Lisa spojrzała na swoją towarzyszkę i omal nie spadła ze stołu do masażu. Pokręciła głową i ponownie umieściła głowę w owolnym kształcie, pozwalając na dalsze masowanie. Po skończonej sesji udały się do hotelowej restauracji, gdzie zamówiły dwa drinki.

\- Czuje się niesamowicie. Jak Balthazar to zrobił?

\- Nie wiem, on ma swoje sposoby nawet na takie sytuacje. - Upiła łyk drinka i uśmiechnęła się do mężczyzny, który spoglądał na nią od dłuższego czasu. - Nie oceniaj.

\- Daj spokój. Meg swoją drogą wyjaśnij mi jedną sprawę. Jak to się dzieje, że o nich jest tak głośno. Nie oszukujmy się są artystami, u nas mówi się o gwiazdach muzyki, porno czy aktorach. Rzadko spotyka się taki rozgłos wśród tancerzy czy fotografów. To taka niższa liga, jeśli mnie rozumiesz. Dean nigdy nie był aż tak rozchwytywany w mediach, podejrzewam, że chodzi o Castiela.

\- Myślałam, że wiesz. Tak to zasługa Castiela. Od pewnego momentu media nie spuszczają go z oczów. Pierwsze zainteresowanie wzięło się ze sprawy, gdy Castiela poniosły emocje i zrobił loda mężczyźnie w barze, gdzieś na jego tyłach. Mężczyzna opisał to na swoim blogu, który nazywa się tumblr, to właśnie tam pracę Castiela były bardzo popularne i tam zdobył grono swoich wielbicieli. Małe gazetki zainteresowały się tym faktem i już szerzyły się nagłówki o geju fotografie, jakby było to coś nowego. Fani zaczęli się przekrzykiwać, że to nie może być prawda, bo Castiel ma dziewczynę i tak dalej. Właśnie tak fani się podzielili. Przyszedł koncert Hoziera, nie wiem czy wiesz, że Cas jest niesamowitym fanem jego twórczości. Zabrał swój aparat i w bardzo nielegalny sposób zrobił kilka zdjęć temu artyście. Po koncercie złapał go w celu uzyskania autografu. W ręce miał swoje zdjęcie, które Hozier z przyjemnością podpisał. Kilku sławnych artystów dostało cynk i tak Castiel zostawał zapraszany na koncerty, z których robił relację. Wtedy zaczęła się burza, gazety pisały o tajemniczej osobie, która podgląda gwiazdy, internet huczał, bo sama Beyonce zabrała głos w tej sprawie. Wiesz... gdy dochodzi do tajemniczych spraw z gwiazdami, od razu robi się wielki hałas, szczególnie gdy chodzi o podglądacza. Cas początkowo pisał anonimowo, aż w końcu Hozier wraz z kilkoma innymi artystami ujawnił kim jest tajemniczy fotograf. I właśnie tak stał się rozchwytywany wśród paparazzi.

\- Mam rozumieć, że chodzi o gwiazdy? Czekaj, co?

\- Kiedy światowej sławy gwiazdy robią otoczkę tajemniczości o mężczyźnie, który rzekomo ich prześladuje, to jasne, że cały świat chcę się o nim dowiedzieć. Muszę dodać, że zdjęcia były niesamowite, a Hozier umówił się z kilkoma osobami, że rozsławi Castiela. Dlaczego? Nie wiem, to nigdy nie zostało mi zdradzone. Sprawa dość dziwna i absurdalna, ale tak działają media. Od tumblrowej afery po medialną aferę, którą żył cały świat, a właściwie fani gwiazd. Dochodzenie w sprawię tożsamości jest naprawdę ciekawą sprawą, fani szukają sensacji jak paparazzi. Czymś trzeba żyć, żyje się życiem gwiazd, a gwiazdy żyły Castielem. Ot cała historia.

\- Taka nastoletnia historia.

\- Dokładnie! To właśnie młodzi fani zrobili ten rozgłos. Od nich się zaczęło. Potem fakty zostały łączone i nawet chodziły spekulację, że Castiel jest kochankiem Hoziera czy innych gwiazd.

\- Czuje się jakbym miała lat trzynaście - zaśmiała się i upiła łyk. - Wciąż nie mogę tego zrozumieć.

\- Nie potrafię inaczej tego wyjaśnić, po prostu żyjąc życiem gwiazd, żyło się życiem Castiela.

\- Wow.

\- Tak, to dobry komentarz na całą historię, a teraz opowiadaj jak starania o dziecko! - Meg zdecydowanie nie mogła doczekać się chwili, gdy od swojej przyjaciółki usłyszy, że ta jest w ciąży. Bardzo czekała na tę chwilę, bardzo. 

 

* * *

 

 

Po skończonej konferencji Castiel udał się do swojego apartamentu, gdzie na tarasie spotkał Deana z Davidem. Zrobił sobie drinka i dołączył do zagorzałej dyskusji na temat orgazmu w sztuce. Był lekko nieobecny, podczas konferencji zaczepił go Darren Evans, dyrektor Australijskiej Galerii Sztuki, który za wszelką cenę chciał podjąć z nim współpracę, jednak Castiel miał jedno przykazanie, nie sprzedawał się. Współpraca z Darrenem właśnie tak by wyglądała. 

\- A ty co o tym myślisz? - Usłyszał pytanie, które wyrwało go z myśli. 

\- Świetny pomysł - odparł ze sztucznym uśmiechem, wolał udawać, że wie co się dzieje, niż tłumaczyć się dlaczego jest nieobecny. 

\- Świetnie! Jeszcze nie mam w swoim zbiorze seksu dwóch mężczyzn, a sporo się oboje zgadzacie to jestem wniebowzięty - David uśmiechnął się szeroko i stuknął kieliszek z Deanem. 

Castiel otworzył szerzej usta i już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy David poklepał go po ramieniu. 

\- Jeśli będzie tak gorąco jak w klubie to mam gwarantowany sukces - zaśmiał się i poczochrał Castiela po włosach.

\- Ale ja... Ja nie... - próbował się tłumaczyć.

\- Nie sądziłem, że się zgodzisz, ale jeśli tak, to z chęcią wezmę w tym udział, podobno mam dobre ciało. 

\- Ale... ale ja... Nie! 

\- Spokojnie dzieciaku, żartujemy. - Poklepał go po ramieniu i uśmiechnął się niewinnie. Co nie zmienia faktu, że David szuka pary gejów. 

\- Idioci - skomentował krótko i kopnął Deana w tyłek. 

\- Ach! - krzyknął i upadł z hukiem na ziemie, rozbijając przy tym kieliszek w ręku. Próbował wstać jednak jego noga odmawiała posłuszeństwa. W dłoni zauważył odłamek szła, który szybko wyjął, a ranę zatamował swoją koszulką.

\- O kurwa - krzyknął Castiel. - Możesz wstać? 

\- Nie bardzo - skrzywił się Dean. 

David pobiegł po apteczkę, a Castiel wziął go na ręce i położył na sofie. 

\- Co cię boli? - Usłyszawszy odpowiedź o łydce, nakazał blondynowi zdjąć spodnie i pokazać łydkę. Bał się, że może chodzić o złamaną kość, a w przypadku jego zawodu, równało się z wielkimi nieprzyjemnościami. Popatrzył na łydkę, lecz nie była ona spuchnięta ani nie wystąpił żaden rumień, jedyne co mógł zrobić to opatrzyć ranę na ręce i zadzwonić po pogotowie. Czekając na pogotowie, usiadł obok sofy i wykonał delikatny masaż łydki, jeśli był to skurcz, to taki masaż powinien pomóc. Jednak po dłuższej chwili nie było widać efektów, dlatego oparł swoje czoło o podłokietnik sofy i czekał na pogotowie. Nie zorientował się nawet, że David zniknął z pola widzenia. Nie wiedział też, że gdy sam zajmował się łydką przyjaciela, jego nowy znajomy wykonał kilka zdjęć uwieczniających tę chwilę. Po dziesięciu minutach David ponownie zjawił się w pokoju z informacją, że ratownicy już tu idą. Nie pomylił się, kilka sekund później dwóch wysokich i dobrze zbudowanych mężczyzn wparowało do apartamentu i zabrało tancerza na noszach. 

\- Jedziemy do pobliskiego szpitalu, może pan z nami jechać, by towarzyszyć swojemu partnerowi. 

\- Ale my... nie... - urwał, widząc minę Davida. - Dobrze, pojadę z wami. David dzięki za wszystko - poklepał go po ramieniu i udał się z ratownikami na dół, by wsiąść do karetki i udać się do szpitala. 

W szpitalu został przekierowany na poczekalnie, gdzie spędził dwie godziny swojego nudnego życia.

 

* * *

 

\- Panie Winchester, nie mam dla pana zbyt dobrych wiadomości. 

\- Chyba nie chcę pan powiedzieć... - urwał i popatrzył na swoją nogę, po czym na lekarza. - Niee... to nie może być to... 

\- Przykro mi.

\- Ile mi zostało?

\- Spokojnie, mamy inne czasy. Pański ojciec nie miał możliwości zażycia lekarstw, pan już ma. Działają i hamują postępowanie choroby. 

\- Pierdolenie - burknął. - Ile czasu mi zostało?

\- Zależy o co pan pyta. Jeśli o swoją karierę tancerza... trudno mi powiedzieć. Objawy mogę nastąpić nawet za kilka dni, w dobrych lotach dopiero za kilka lat. Z początku nie odczuje pan większej presji i będzie mógł pan tańczyć, lecz nie potrwa to zbyt długo. Polecam przemyślenie lekarstwa, bardzo dobre ma notowania, a pan będzie mieć pewność, że potańczy jeszcze rok. 

\- Nigdy nie będę mieć tej pewności. - Wiedział. Z chwilą, gdy upadł na taras i nie mógł wstać, wiedział. Po prostu wiedział, że od tej chwili jego całe życie obróci się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, a jego kariera prędzej czy później dobiegnie końca. Miał pięćdziesiąt procent szans, że chorobę odziedziczył po swoim ojcu, pierdolone pół na pół. 

\- Pacjenci, którzy zdecydowali się na terapię nie mieli objawów od roku, nawet po kilka lat. 

\- Czy wyglądam jakbym chciał faszerować się lekami, a co dopiero mógł? Jako tancerz nie mogę pozwolić na takie rzeczy. 

\- Rozumiem, niech pan to przemyśli. Mam powiadomić pańską żonę?

\- Nie trzeba, sam to zrobię. 

\- W takim razie zaproszę pańskiego przyjaciela. I jeszcze raz, niech pan to przemyśli, szkoda pańskiej kariery. 

Blondyn przewrócił tylko oczami i wymusił niewielki uśmiech, by fotograf nie zastał go przybitego. Wolał na chwilę obecną nie informować o swoim stanie zdrowia, doskonale wiedział jak się to skończy. Chciał wyprzeć informację o postępującej chorobie i cieszyć się dniami, a może i miesiącami tańca i zdjęć. Obecnie to się liczyło. Doskonale pamiętał jak choroba wyniszczyła jego ojca, to samo czekało jego samego, lecz wolał wyprzeć i cieszyć się chwilą na tyle, na ile był w stanie. Użalanie się nad sobą nie było żadnym rozwiązaniem, polegnie na scenie to polegnie. Trudno, ale przynajmniej ze świadomością próby. 

Widząc zmartwioną twarz bruneta, uśmiechnął się szerzej i poklepał łóżko na zachętę. Zapewnił, że jest z nim wszystko w porządku i mogą udać się do apartamentu, lecz będzie musiał funkcjonować o kulach i to właśnie na nie muszą poczekać. Pominął fakt przeraźliwego bólu nogi, który potrafił nasilić się do granic jakich jeszcze nie znał. Kule były łagodną wersją, wersją do przyjęcia. Jego życie w każdej chwili może się zmienić w koszmar i to właśnie wtedy fotograf dowie się o jego chorobie. Na kule nie czekali zbyt długo, godzinę później znajdowali się w apartamencie. Castiel zamówił kolację do pokoju, a Deanowi rozkazał położenie się na łóżku. Nie przyjmował żadnych protestów ze strony tancerza. Gdy kolacja do nich dotarła, usiadł obok Deana na łóżku i oglądając telewizje, delektowali się smakołykami hotelu. Informacje ze kraju i świata tak ich pochłonęły, że nie zauważyli upływającego czasu. Była już pierwsza w nocy, dlatego Dean udał się do łazienki. Castiel w tym czasie wyjął dodatkową pościel, która wylądowała na dużej sofie. 

\- Nie żartuj sobie - wycedził, widząc pościel na kanapie. - To łóżko jest ogromne i nie gadaj głupot, że mi coś zrobisz. Choć tu i nie jojcz jak mała dziewczynka. 

Fotograf przewrócił oczami i udał się w stronę łazienki. Dean zażył lekarstwa i modlił się, by skurczę i ból nie do łapały go podczas snu. Jego ojciec często budził się z krzykiem na ustach, nie chciał tego, nie przy Castielu. 

\- Choć tu! - syknął, gdy Castiel skierował się w stronę sofy. 

\- Dobra, dobra - zaśmiał się i wgramolił pod pościel. - Dobranoc. 

\- Dobranoc. 

Noc nie zapowiadała się dobrze. Pomimo leków przeciwbólowych, Dean wciąż odczuwał ból, choć gorszę były skurcze, które wybudzały go co jakiś czas. Z krzykiem obudził się dwa razy, za trzecim Castiel nie wytrzymał.

\- Choć tu - nakazał. Złapał go w pasie i przybliżył nieco do siebie. - Nie wierć się, nic się nie dzieje. - Skierował jego głowę na swój brzuch, a swoją ręką zaczął gładzić jego plecy. - Cśś... wszystko będzie dobrze, spokojnie. - Pocieszał go jak tylko mógł, a z każdym napięciem jego ciała mocniej przyciskał do siebie. - Wszystko będzie w porządku, w jak najlepszym porządku.


	11. Rozdział XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obiecuję, że następny rozdział pojawi się szybciej. Mam go już pół, więc MUSZĘ dotrzymać obietnicy ;)   
> Miłego czytania.

\- Dzień dobry misie. Jak się ma moja dwójka ulubionych gejów? Och... - westchnął, gdy zobaczył artystów we wspólnym łóżku. - Wiedziałem.

Tancerz przetarł twarz dłonią i zakrył się poduszką. Od samego rana wrażenie na mocnym poziomie. Nie czuł się na siłach, by użerać się z nowo poznanym szaleńcem. Nie o godzinie... Siódmej, jak zdążył zauważyć na wiszącym zegarku. "Kurwa", pomyślał. Coraz bardziej nienawidził tego gościa. Było w nim coś dziwnego co jednocześnie przyciągało. Nie dziwił się Cassowi, że David przyciągnął go fizycznie. Nawet teraz było to niesamowicie widać. W tym mężczyźnie coś było, coś czego nikt nie potrafił wytłumaczyć. Był idiotą to każdy wiedział po dłuższej rozmowie, ale nie to przyciągało ludzi. Musi to kiedyś rozpracować, lecz teraz ma ochotę na morderstwo. Wolał nie wylądować w wiezieniu, mimo ogromnej pokusy, dlatego rzucił poduszką w kierunku Davida, która niestety nie doleciała do celu.

\- Siódma. Idź - warknął tancerz, przekręcając się na drugi bok.

Nie poskutkowało. Dziesięć minut później znajdowali się w hotelowej restauracji. Twarz Deana była wymalowana mordem, za to fotograf patrzył pustym spojrzeniem. Dean wiedział, że chodzi o niego, martwił się tym co słyszał i widział ostatniej nocy. Nie mógł mu jednak powiedzieć, to by go zrujnowało.

\- Dobra dziubaski. Mam do was biznes. Do was, do ciebie Castiel, jak wolicie. Pamiętasz, że mam twoją żonę w swoich zbiorach, teraz chciałbym mieć i ciebie, i żonę.

\- Nie.

\- Jeszcze nie wiesz co proponuje - naburmuszył się.

\- Wiem. Nie.

\- To będą piękne zdjęcia.

\- Uu. Trójkącik. - Dean nie umiał powstrzymać swojego języka.

\- Jeśli chcesz się do nich dołączyć, jak najbardziej. Myślę jednak, że Meg na to nie pozwoli.

W odpowiedzi dostał westchnięcie blondyna. David popatrzył błagalnie na Castiela i zaczął go szturchać, póki ten się nie odezwał.

\- Porozmawiam z nią po powrocie.

\- Taak!

\- Wyjaśnij po co jestem tu ja?

\- Piegowaty i zielone oczka. Po prostu jesteś ładny, dlatego. Porozmawiajmy jednak o dzisiejszych planach. Poker? Bilard? Alkohol? Wcześniej pokaz?

\- Jaki pokaz? - odsunął kubek od swoich ust i popatrzył z zaciekawieniem na szatyna.

\- Twój pokaz.

\- Co?

\- Uuu! Kłótnia kochanków! Castiel ci nie powiedział? Tańczysz dzisiaj przez publicznością. - Wystawił swoje białe zęby i szturchnął Castiela w ramie.

Właśnie tak David doprowadził do spięć, które trwały do południa. Dean nie lubił niespodzianek, w szczególności, gdy jego zdrowie nie było pewne. Nie cierpiał też ustawek. Właśnie przez to miał zniszczone dzieciństwo, bo postanowił nie przyznawać się do swojego ojca. To była jego kariera i tylko on miał prawo nadać jej kierunek. Castiel doskonale o tym wiedział, Dean powtarzał mu to na każdym kroku. Tym bardziej miał do Castiela ogromny żal za to co zrobił. Castiel przez kilka godzin przepraszał i próbował wytłumaczyć swój punkt widzenia. Bez skutku. Podenerwowanie Deana rosło, punkt kumulacyjnyny osiągnęło, gdy fotograf wypowiedział się o drobnej przysłudzę. Wtedy to rzucił aparatem o ziemie. Zachował się jak dziecko i doskonale o tym wiedział. W chwili, gdy aparat rozpadł się na kawałki. popatrzył na Castiela, który bez słowa podszedł i pozbierał sprzęt z podłogi. Spojrzał na kartę, a potem na Deana i bez słowa wyszedł na taras z laptopem w ręku. Blondyn chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz nie mógł wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Dochodziła godzina druga popołudniu, a oni od kilku godzin kłócili się o... sam już nie wiedział co. Podszedł do bruneta i popatrzył na niego jak kot ze Shreka.

\- Przepraszam.

Nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Castiel sprawdzał działanie karty pamięci i nie reagował na jego ruchy. W pewnym momencie wyszedł bez słowa i tak Dean został sam aż do wieczora.

* * *

Około godziny siódmej Lisa zwlekła się z łóżku, by zaraz pobiec do łazienki i zwymiotować. Siedząc nad muszlą zaczęła się zastanawiać skąd to nagłe pogorszenie zdrowia. Wczorajszej nocy nie wypiła dużo. Kilka drinków nigdy nie powodowały u niej wymiotów. Myślała o zatruciu, lecz nie mogła przypomnieć sobie, co tak naprawdę wczorajszego dnia jadła. Kiedy w ciągu godziny wylądowała trzeci raz w toalecie, a zapach kwiatów, które mieściły się w jej pokoju zaczął jej doskwierać, zadała sobie jedno kluczowe pytanie: "Jestem w ciąży?". Ubrała się i pobiegła do apteki po test ciążowy. Czuła się fatalnie, bardziej podejrzewała zatrucie pokarmowe, niż ciąże. Nie mogła jednak bagatelizować sprawy, już dawno myśleli nad założeniem rodziny. W aptece kupiła dwa testy ciążowe i udała się z powrotem do hotelu. Zamknęła swój pokój, a nawet drzwi łazienki, by nikt nieproszony nie wszedł. Przeczytała instrukcję, po czym wykonała każdy krok. Trzy minuty oczekiwania. Trzy minuty stresu i innych uczuć, których nie umiała zidentyfikować.  
Dwie minuty.  
Podekscytowanie rosło.  
Minuta.  
Zaczęła chodzić w kółko. Modliła się, by okazało się to prawdą. Nie chciała się zwieść i to bardzo.  
Trzydzieści sekund.  
Jej oddech stał się szybszy, źrenice rozszerzyły, a zęby gryzły usta.  
BIP,BIP.  
Koniec czasu.  
Zamknęła oczy i podniosła test na wysokość pępka. Wykonała kilka wdechów i popatrzyła na test.  
POZYTYWNY.

\- TAK! - krzyknęła piskliwym głosem.

Chwyciła za telefon i zadzwoniła do przyjaciółki, która zjawiła się po dwóch minutach.

\- Jesteś w ciąży? Ale się ciesze! - Meg przytuliła przyjaciółkę i pogłaskała płaski brzuch. - Właśnie tam rozwija się teraz przyszła Pani lub Pan Winchester. Musisz koniecznie zadzwonić do Deana!

\- Jeszcze nie teraz, wieczorem. Zapewne mają już jakieś zajęcia, a nie chcę wysyłać mu wiadomości. Wolałabym mu powiedzieć jak wróci, ale nie mogę się doczekać! Nie wiem co robić!

\- Wdech, wydech. Zadzwonisz do niego wieczorem. A teraz szybciutko umów się do ginekologa.

* * *

Tancerz zbyt często nienawidził samego siebie. Wiele stracił w dzieciństwie przez chory układ, choć z drugiej strony ten wiele mu dał. Często zastanawiał się jak wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby nikt nie wpadł na pomysł ukrywania się. Byłoby lepsze? Trudno powiedzieć, zdecydowanie nie posiadałby tak wielu kompleksów. Nie odrzucałby bezinteresownej pomocy czy zwykłej przysługi. Obecnie jest to dla niego czymś upokarzającym, gdy ktoś próbuje mu pomóc. Wie o tym doskonale. Castiel go zmienił, nawet w tak krótkim okresie czasu. Dean zaczął dostrzegać swoje dziecinne zachowania, przez co próbował je hamować. Za to był naprawdę wdzięczny. Dawniej nie dostrzegał tych idiotyzmów, które odwalał przy ludziach. Ranił, wyzywał... Teraz to widzi, widzi jakim chujem potrafił być. 

Po kłótni z Castielem i rozwalonym aparacie, bał się wysłać wiadomość, a co dopiero odezwać się do Castiela. Był zły na siebie za to co zrobił. Może faktycznie powinien zatańczyć? Krótki taniec, piętnaście minut i będzie z głowy. Noga mu nie dokuczała, czuł się dobrze. Dlaczego nie spróbować? W każdej chwili mógł paść na ziemie i wić się z bólu, ale nic nie jest potwierdzone. Nie może rzucić kariery przez strach. Nie chcę jej rzucać. Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy.

Rozmyślania przerwał mu fotograf, który wszedł do pokoju i oparł się o framugę drzwi.

\- Hej - przywitał się. - Zachowałem się jak chuj, wybacz.

\- Dziecko.

\- To też. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do pomocy, właśnie tak na nią reaguję. Spaczenie z dzieciństwa, którego od zawsze próbuje się pozbyć. Powinienem być zły, zniszczenie aparatu było przekroczeniem pewnej granicy.

\- To prawda.

\- Zatańczę - podszedł bliżej. - Zrobię to z przyjemnością, ale coś za coś. Znajdziesz mi musical, który będę mógł wystawić ze swoją grupą.

\- Ha! - zaśmiał się ironicznie. - Zatańczysz z łaski i jeszcze mam ci pomagać?

\- Cass. - Załapał go za ramiona. - Żartuje, zatańczę, a ty jeśli będziesz chciał to powiesz mi co sądzisz o moim jednym pomyśle. Zgoda?

\- Tak. - Popatrzył mu w oczy, po czym szybko spóścił wzrok i odsunął się na krok.

\- Przepraszam. Widzimy się za godzinę, teraz muszę spotkać się z bratem.

Pożegnął się po czym udał się na spotkanie z Samem. Sam był młodszym bratem Deana, ale z innej matki. Julian był jego prawdziwym ojcem, lecz nigdy się nie spotkali. Mary rzuciła Juliana, gdy dowiedziała się o ciąży. Nie przez chorobę, po prostu się im nie układało. Uciekła z dzieckiem w brzuchu i Sam nigdy nie poznał prawdziwego ojca. Z Deanem spotkali się, gdy Sam miał lat pięć, Dean miał wtedy osiem. Dorastali razem jak bracia, choć żaden z nich nie poznał rodziny drugiego. Był to swego rodzaju układ. Dean nie chciał poznać swojej biologicznej matki, a Sam swojego ojca. Starszy brat nigdy nie wymagał pomocy przy Julianie, nigdy nie miał za złe, że Sam był obojętny na cierpienie ojca. Julian nie był jego ojcem. Wychował go John i to właśnie jego Sam uważaj za ojca. Dean miał identyczną sytuację z matką, dlatego tak dobrze rozumiał brata. Mary była dla niego obcą kobietą, nikim więcej. Przed śmiercią Juliana cała szóstka spotkała się, lecz nie było to ckliwe spotkanie. Nikt nic nikomu nie wypominał, każdemu żyło się dobrze tak jak było. Sam i Dean mieli ze sobą kontakt i to wystarczało.

Pięć minut później znalazł się w kawiarni i przywitał się z bratem. Zamówił kawę i zaczął swoją długą historię. Opowiedział o Castielu, o ich relacjach, o chorobie ojca, by przejść w końcu do sprawy kluczowej, jaką była jego choroba. W trakcie długiego monologu mina Sama nie zmieniła się. Słuchał uważnie z twarzą bez wyrazu i co rusz upijał łyk kawy.

\- Posłuchaj mnie teraz bardzo uważnie - odezwał się Sam. - Pierwsze co robisz to dzwonisz do Lisy po naszym spotkaniu i mówisz jej o wszystkim. Po drugie dzwonisz do lekarza. Umawiasz się na wizytę, a tam nie zachowujesz się jak dziecko. Słuchasz o lekarstwie i deklarujesz się na zażywanie. Żadnego podejścia: "Nie pierdol i tak umrze, w męczarniach czy nie". Nie zaprzepaścisz swojej kariery przez swój charakter. Nie pozwolę ci na to. Zachowujesz się jak dorosły człowiek, szukający pomocy. Zrozumiano?

\- T...tak - jęknął. 

\- Dobrze. Co do Castiela. Nie mówisz mu. Zakończcie wystawę i wtedy mu wszystko opowiesz. Nie psuj tego co próbujecie stworzyć i na co wylewacie tony potu. Jeśli w trakcie stanie się coś co pokaże jak bardzo z tobą źle, wtedy mu powiesz. Postaraj się jednak ukrywać to jak najdłużej. Lekarstwo mogą pomóc, więc może się okazać, ze przez lata nie poczujesz bólu, a twój organizm nie zacznie niszczyć sam siebie. Po zakończeniu, nawet przed oficjalnym otwarciem, powiesz Castielowi o chorobie. Rozumiemy się?

\- Dzięki.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Widzimy się po twoim przyjeździe do Los Angeles. Pisz do mnie częściej, a teraz uciekaj na swój występ. Powodzenia.

Pożegnali się i Dean ruszył do hotelu, do sali balowej, w której miał zatańczyć. Rozgrzał się, znalazł podkład i o wyznaczonej godzinie odtańczył krótki taniec. Ludzie byli zachwyceni, po występnie nie dawali mu spokoju, a Castiel chodził z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha. Blondyn na twarzach artystów widział zazdrość. Nie potrafili jej ukryć. Kipiła od nich, gdy zdawali sobie sprawę, że należy do Castiela, a nie do nich. Podobało mu się. Lubił widzieć zazdrość o jego osobę. Był tancerzem, musiał się bić o taką uwagę. Chwilę później udał się w przestronne miejsce, by wykonać telefon do żony. Musiał jej o wszystkim opowiedzieć, a potem się upić i nie pamiętać tego wieczoru. To był plan idealny.

\- Hej, dobrze, że dzwonisz, muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

\- Cześć skarbie. Ja również.

\- Jestem w ciąż...

\- Jestem chory - przerwał jej w pół zdania.

\- Chory? - za jąkała się.

\- CIĄŻA?!


End file.
